El Último Soltero
by Si-te-he-visto-no-me-acuerdo
Summary: ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LA TRILOGÍA. Jasper Cullen era un guapísimo vividor que adoraba a las mujeres bellas, al menos para un par de noches. Pero por muy tentadora que le resultara la guapísima Alice Brandon, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse... RESEÑA ADENTRO.
1. Las bodas me dan alergía

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**El último soltero**

_**Jasper Cullen era un guapísimo vividor que adoraba a las mujeres bellas, al menos para un par de noches. Pero por muy tentadora que le resultara la guapísima Alice Brandon, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Las maquinaciones de su tía ya habían conseguido que dos de sus hermanos abandonaran la soltería. Aunque cuando Alice puso en peligro la reputación del Café Crepúsculo, Jasper se dio cuenta de que tenía que intervenir... sólo esperaba que ella no le arrebatara el corazón.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Las Bodas me dan alergía<strong>

A Jasper Cullen le picaba todo el cuerpo. Las bodas no eran lo suyo, pero nunca antes le había salido un eczema. Una reacción muy inusual... pero, claro, aquella boda era muy inusual. Una boda doble, para ser más exactos. Y los novios eran sus hermanos.

Desgraciadamente, el padrino, él, seguía en el aparcamiento, sentado frente al volante de su Mustang rojo del 65, poniéndose una pomada de color rosa en el torso y los brazos, que tenía cubiertos de manchitas rojas.

Suspirando, Jasper se limpió las manos con el trapo que guardaba bajo el asiento y se abrochó la camisa. Afortunadamente, su problema quedaba oculto por el esmoquin. Tenía un sarpullido en el cuello, detrás de la oreja, pero mientras no se rascase, nadie se daría cuenta.

Aunque le picaba. Y mucho.

Sus hermanos siempre estaban tomándole el pelo por su aversión al matrimonio y no quería que supieran lo de la alergia para evitar «bromitas», pero aquello era absurdo.

Sería comprensible que la novia o el novio su frieran todo tipo de calamidades en el último momento, ¿pero el padrino? Era ridículo.

O quizá no. Emmett y Edward estaban a punto de cometer el mayor error de sus vidas... Aunque, si era sincero, debía reconocer que Rosalie y Bella, sus respectivas cuñadas, le caían bien. Eran dos chicas estupendas y entendía perfectamente que sus her manos se hubieran enamorado como palomos.

No, la culpable de todo aquello era la tía Esme, o Madame Esme, como era conocida entre los clientes del Café Crepúsculo. Madame Esme era una casamentera empedernida. Una antigua adivinadora de feria, ahora leía el futuro romántico de sus clientes en los posos del café.

Y sus pobres hermanos habían caído en la trampa. Dos hombres serios que no creían en las habilidades adivinadoras de su tía hasta que fue demasiado tarde...

Jasper se arregló la corbata. Había llegado la hora de entrar en la iglesia. Para él, la marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn era como una marcha fúnebre. Lo era en cierta forma, porque marcaba el final de la libertad de un hombre.

Resultaba difícil creer que seis semanas atrás, Emmett y Edward ni siquiera conocían a sus prometidas. Y ahora estaban a punto de jurarles amor eterno... Jasper sintió un escalofrío.

Porque él era el siguiente en la lista de Madame Esme.

Ella no quería admitirlo, pero Jasper la conocía bien. Sabía que, secretamente, había confiscado su taza de café, junto con las de sus hermanos. Y pensaba que lo tenía agarrado por el cuello.

Pues se equivocaba.

Él no pensaba sucumbir a sus planes de boda. Incluso había pedido el traslado a Cleveland, Ohio. Trabajaba como investigador de seguros para una gran empresa y, afortunadamente, había tantos fraudes en Cleveland como en St. Louis. No le gustaba dejar su ciudad, pero en momentos desesperados hacen falta medidas desesperadas.

Nadie lo necesitaba ya en St. Louis. Además, Emmett y Edward siempre habían solucionado cualquier crisis familiar apartándolo a codazos si intentaba ayudar... Tenía veintiséis años, pero seguían tratándolo como si fuera un crío. ¡Ni siquiera le habían confiado las alianzas para la boda!

La boda.

Jasper miró su reloj.

—¡Maldita sea!

Lo último que deseaba era llegar tarde a la boda. Iba a ponerse la chaqueta del esmoquin cuando...

El chirrido de unas ruedas hizo que levantara la mirada, justo a tiempo para ver una furgoneta negra saliendo del aparcamiento a toda velocidad.

La puerta de su coche se abrió entones y una mujer se sentó en el asiento del pasajero.

— ¡Siga a esa furgoneta!

—¿Cómo?

La morena se volvió hacia él, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

— ¡Vamos, arranque de una vez!

Parecía una chica normal, con un vestido de color turquesa y zapatos a juego. Pero, evidentemente, estaba como una cabra.

—Tengo que ir a una boda...

—No tengo tiempo para esto —murmuró ella, buscando frenéticamente en su bolso, del que sacó un cilindro de metal—. No me obligue a usar esto.

Jasper había visto los efectos del spray de pimienta y, desde luego, no quería que aquella de mente lo usara contra él. Tenía que decidir si prefería enfrentarse a un spray tóxico o a dos hermanos furiosos... Entonces miró el bote de cerca.

—¡Es un spray para el aliento!

—Por favor —sollozó la chica, desesperada—. Mi niña va en esa furgoneta.

Eso lo cambiaba todo. Jasper arrancó el coche y pisó el acelerador a fondo.

—¿Por qué no me ha dicho que era su hija?

—Es que todo ha ocurrido tan rápido... —murmuró ella, sujetándose al salpicadero—. ¡Ahí está! —gritó, señalando con la mano.

Jasper iba a toda velocidad, pero tuvo que pisar el freno porque llegaron a un semáforo.

—¿Qué hace? ¡La está dejando escapar! ¿La está dejando escapar?

¿La secuestradora era una mujer? Aunque no debería sorprenderlo. Había oído noticias sobre mujeres que secuestran niños. Pero no sabía que ninguna condujera una furgoneta de dos toneladas.

—Tenía que parar en el semáforo, señorita. No podremos detenerla si tenemos un accidente. Póngase el cinturón.

—¡Pero vamos a perderla de vista! —gritó ella, sin hacerle caso.

Jasper se inclinó para ponerle el cinturón. Al hacerlo, respiró un aroma a lavanda y sintió el roce del pelo en su cara... En esa posición también tuvo el placer, accidental, de ver la parte superior de una camisola de encaje. Y al pensar en lo que habría debajo tuvo que tragar saliva.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Jasper volvió a colocar se tras el volante. ¿Cómo podía tener pensamientos lascivos en una situación tan desesperada como aquélla? No había mirado a propósito, pero tampoco había apartado la mirada enseguida... Menudo héroe, pensó, mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Cambiaba de carril continuamente, buscando alguna señal de la furgoneta. Su pasajera miraba a un lado y a otro, angustiada, el silencio cada vez más tenso.

La furgoneta había desaparecido.

Quizá debería haberse saltado el semáforo. Si le pasaba algo a la niña...

—La hemos perdido —murmuró ella.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al detectar la angustia en su voz. Pero no podía hacer nada. Poco después, Jasper detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera, enfadado consigo mismo por no haber llevado el móvil.

—Mire, no se preocupe. Buscaremos una cabina y llamaremos a la policía...

—No, servirá de nada.

—Claro que sí. Tengo el número de la matrícula y la policía encontrará al propietario enseguida.

Ella se mordió los labios.

—No lo entiende.

¿Por qué iba a entenderlo? Él no tenía hijos. Y como pensaba seguir soltero, nunca entendería la profundidad del dolor de aquella mujer.

O la profundidad de su amor.

Al ver que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, Jasper sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo. Le habría gustado hacer algo más, ¿pero qué?

—Mire, lo siento. Le prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla.

—Es culpa mía —sollozó ella.

—No puede culparse a sí misma.

—Sí puedo... sí puedo. Yo me he metido en este lío. Si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida carta, esto no habría pasado.

El comentario despertó la curiosidad de Jasper, pero no tenían tiempo para explicaciones.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Alice Brandon.

Alice Brandon. ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre? Jasper se asustó, pensando que quizá había salido con ella en alguna ocasión. Sus preciosos ojos verdes le resultaban muy familiares...

—¿Quieres que llame a la policía, Alice? Tenemos que informar de esto lo antes posible.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, déjalo. No me harán ni caso.

—Claro que te harán caso. Estamos hablando de un secuestro.

—Llevo una semana recibiendo amenazas, pero la policía no se ha molestado en hacer averiguaciones. Y ahora, se ha ido... —Alice respiró profundamente—. ¿Quién va a darle atún en el desayuno? ¿Quién la dejará sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana para ver los pájaros?

Jasper parpadeó. ¿Qué clase de madre le da a un niño atún en el desayuno? O peor, ¿qué madre deja que se siente en el alféizar de una ventana?

—¿Quién la mirará para ver si tiene pulgas? — siguió Alice, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Quién comprobará que no se atraganta con una bola de pelo?

Jasper se echó hacia atrás.

—Un momento. ¿Estás hablando de una niña o...?

—De un gato —lo interrumpió ella, secándose las lágrimas—. Mi gata, se llamaba Beauty.

Él la miró, incrédulo.

—¿Quieres decir que me estoy perdiendo la boda de mis hermanos por un gato?

—¿Tus hermanos? Entonces tú debes de ser...

—Jasper Cullen. Acabas de secuestrar al padrino de una boda.

—¿Tú eres Jasper Cullen? No me lo puedo creer. Madame Esme me dijo que el destino en contraría la forma de... pero no había esperado conocerte así.

Jasper sintió un escalofrío.

—No me lo digas, Madame Esme te ha leído los posos del café.

—Pues, la verdad es que... no —ella se aclaró la garganta—. Mira, es un poco complicado de explicar y ahora mismo tengo otras cosas en la cabeza. Debo encontrar a mi gata.

Su tono era firme, casi desafiante. Y eso aumentó la curiosidad de Jasper.

—¿Te importaría decirme quién puede haber secuestrado a tu gata? ¿Y por qué?

—Es una historia muy larga.

—Hay un largo camino de vuelta a la iglesia, así que tenemos tiempo.

—Es que no sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por esa carta? —suspiró Jasper, arrancando de nuevo.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de la carta?

—Porque me lo acabas de decir. Has dicho exactamente: _«si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida carta, esto no habría pasado»._

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, es que tiendo a ser... más bien impulsiva. Enviar esa carta fue un error, un grave error. Madame Esme me dijo que el destino encontraría la forma de unirme con mi alma gemela, pero yo decidí que el destino necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

—Entonces, ¿esto tiene que ver con un posible novio? ¿Me he perdido el día más importante de la vida de mis hermanos porque tu vida amorosa es un fracaso?

—Estás enfadado.

—¡Claro que estoy enfadado! Pero no tanto como lo estarán mis hermanos cuando aparezca en el banquete. Tendré suerte si no se lían a puñetazos conmigo.

—Si les explicas lo que ha pasado...

—Sí, claro. Me lo puedo imaginar: siento haber faltado a la boda, chicos. Veréis, es que esta señorita se metió en mi coche y me amenazó con un spray para el aliento si no resolvía el caso de la gata secuestrada.

—Si lo dices así... —murmuró ella, poniéndose colorada.

Jasper se dio cuenta entonces de que Alice Brandon era muy guapa. Guapísima. Normalmente, a él le atraían más las rubias, pero le gustaba su pelo negro y sus brillantes ojos verdes. Y, sobre todo, las pequitas que tenía en la nariz, que le daban un aire infantil.

Por supuesto, él todavía no había encontrado a su alma gemela... ni ganas. Aunque lo pasaba muy bien buscándola.

—Si tus hermanos quieren buscar responsables, que me culpen a mí.

—Ya me encargaré yo de ellos. Pero dime cómo te has metido en este lío.

—Muy fácil. Quería encontrar al hombre de mi vida.

—¿Y a él le gustó más la gata?

Alice arrugó el ceño.

—La persona que conducía esa furgoneta no es el hombre de mi vida. Para empezar, es una mujer. Y, en segundo lugar, es una lunática. Yo busco un marido que tenga ideales, que sea noble, recto...

—¿Y quién es ese dechado de virtudes?

—Tú.

Alice tuvo que sujetarse al asiento cuando Jasper dio un frenazo.

—¿Yo? —exclamó, mirándola como si estuvie ra loca—. Pero si no nos conocemos de nada.

—Madame Esme dijo que el destino encontraría la forma de unirme al hombre de mi vida. Pero ni soñaba que pudiera ser así.

—Esto no es sueño, es una pesadilla —replicó Jasper, entre dientes—. ¿No decías que no había leído los posos de tu café?

—No lo hizo. Ni siquiera sabe que eres tú. Yo misma leí los posos... Estoy intentando aprender el oficio.

—Ah, maravilloso. Justo lo que el mundo necesita, otra casamentera por ahí suelta.

Madame Esme le había dicho que no hiciera caso de los escépticos, de modo que Alice se mordió la lengua. En ese momento, estaban lle gando a la iglesia. Pero en el aparcamiento sólo quedaba un coche.

—Parece que todos se han ido ya al banquete.

—Mi tía te dijo que hicieras esto, ¿verdad? — le espetó Jasper—. Secuestrarme, contarme esa loca historia del gato... Todo es parte de una elaborada trampa.

Alice no había esperado que Jasper Cullen se enamorase de ella a primera vista, pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

—Te aseguro que todo esto es real. Y ya te he dicho que Madame Esme no sabe nada.

Y ella no pensaba decírselo. Al menos, hasta que estuviera segura de no haber cometido otro error.

—Espera un momento... tú eres la chica de la fotografía. Tú eres la ahijada de mi tía.

—¿Qué fotografía?

—Mi tía tiene una fotografía tuya sobre la chimenea de su casa. Aunque en la foto llevas coletas y un aparato en los dientes.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que vivías en Europa.

Por su tono, era evidente que deseaba verla lejos. Peor para él. Jasper Cullen debía empezar a acostumbrarse a estar con ella. Al menos, durante los próximos cincuenta años.

—He vuelto —le dijo, sin explicar la historia nómada de su familia.

La vida de los feriantes era divertida y, de niña, disfrutaba mucho yendo de un lado a otro. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que otros niños vivían de forma diferente. Tenían casas, mascotas, colegios en lugar de un tutor. Hacían amigos y los mantenían durante años. Tenían tradiciones.

Un sitio al que llamaban hogar.

Cuando empezaba a hacerse mayor, sus padres compraron varias casetas de la feria y se involucraron aún más en el negocio. Pensaban que ella seguiría sus pasos, sin sospechar su descontento. Pero Madame Esme sí lo sabía. Y también sabía que no quería volver a esa vida. Ella quería un hogar, una familia, un marido. ¿Eso era tanto pedir?

—¿Tu tía no te dijo que yo venía a St. Louis?

—No me dijo una palabra. Y tampoco mencionó a tu gata. ¿No me digas que también la ha invitado a la boda?

—Es que no quería dejarla sola, especialmente después de las amenazas —suspiró Alice—. No esperaba que nadie me siguiera a la iglesia, ni que me rajaran una rueda del coche, ni que secuestraran a Beauty delante de mis narices.

—Ya, claro. Y justamente me pediste ayuda a mí. Qué coincidencia.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Mira, a mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia. No sabía que el destino tuviera tan absurdo sentido del humor.

Jasper detuvo el Mustang al lado del único coche que quedaba en el aparcamiento.

—Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero yo no me estoy riendo.

—Ni yo. En este momento, lo único que me importa es rescatar a mi gata.

—Pues para el futuro, sugiero que mejores tus técnicas de seducción. A la policía no le hacen mucha gracia los secuestros.

Sin decir una palabra, Alice bajó del Mustang, se acercó a su coche, un Nova que tenía más de veinte años, abrió el maletero y sacó la rueda de repuesto.

—¿Qué haces?

—Primero voy a cambiar la rueda y luego me pasaré un rato por el Café Crepúsculo para darle la enhorabuena a tus hermanos. Y luego buscaré a mi gata.

—¿Sabes cambiar una rueda?

—Me las arreglaré —contestó ella, sin mirarlo—. Adiós, señor Cullen.

Jasper no dijo nada. Y cuando arrancó, Alice dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. A pesar de sus fantasías, no estaba preparada para un hombre tan guapo. Ni para aquellos ojos azules.

Debía haber cometido un error con los posos. Otra vez. Ella no podría ligarse a un hombre así en la vida. No se consideraba fea, pero... su pelo negro se había vuelto de un brillante tono y las pecas casi habían desaparecido. El feo aparato consiguió arreglarle los dientes y, una vez que dejó de comer algodón dulce, perdió los kilos de más. Pero...

Un antiguo novio la había descrito como: hermosota.

Alice hizo una mueca mientras quitaba la rueda. «Hermosota». No era precisamente una modelo escuálida, pero le había ido bien para su trabajo.

Su antiguo trabajo.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de empezar otra vez, gracias a Madame Esme. Su madrina, que era más bien como un hada madrina. Esme le enviaba regalos cuando era pequeña, la ayudó a pagar la matrícula de la universidad e incluso le había ofrecido la oportunidad de trabajar en el Café Crepúsculo.

Si algún día conseguía dominar el arte de leer los posos del café.

Ese era el problema. Se graduó en Dirección de Empresas con muy buenas notas, pero aún tenía que probarse a sí misma como adivinadora. Por el momento, era un desastre.

A menos que estuviera en lo cierto sobre Jasper Cullen.

Tenía que estar en lo cierto, se dijo. Su futuro dependía de ello...

Entonces vio que el Mustang rojo se acercaba de nuevo. ¡Jasper había vuelto! Sin decir una palabra, bajó del coche y se remangó la camisa. Después, la tomó por los hombros y la apartó delicada pero firmemente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy esperando oír el resto de la historia. Aún no me has contado lo de la carta. O por qué recibes amenazas. O por qué alguien secuestraría a un maldito gato.

De modo que Jasper Cullen no era un amante de los animales... Una razón más para temer que los posos del café le hubiesen dado un mensaje equivocado.

—¿Por qué te interesa?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Los acertijos me vuelven loco. Por eso me hice investigador de seguros. Me gusta encontrar respuestas.

—Esto no es un acertijo, es mi vida.

—Lo sé. Y me parece fascinante.

—¿Y qué quieres saber?

Jasper colocó el gato bajo la rueda.

—Todo.

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro. Le había estropeado la boda de sus hermanos, de modo que al menos le debía una explicación.

—El problema empezó cuando Madame Esme quiso leer los posos de mi café...

—Suele pasar.

—Pero yo quería hacerlo por mi cuenta. Me había entrenado y estaba dispuesta a probarme a mí misma.

—¿Y los posos deletreaban mi nombre?

—No funciona así. El secreto está en...

—Déjalo —la interrumpió Jasper—. No quiero saberlo.

—Madame Esme me advirtió que algunas personas se resisten a creerlo. Pero también dijo que no me preocupase porque el destino...

—Encontraría la forma de unirte con el hombre de tu vida —terminó él la frase—. Da miedo, pero me temo que funciona. A Emmett y a Edward los engañó de esa forma.

Alice arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi quería tía Esme preparó un supuesto funeral para engañarnos. Llevábamos años escondiendo nuestras tazas de café, pero aquel día... bueno, es una historia muy larga. Digamos que obtuvo los posos contra nuestra voluntad.

—Pues tú no pareces muy disgustado —observó ella.

Pero no fue lo único que observó. También se fijó en los músculos de su espalda y en cómo la camisa se pegaba a aquellos hombros anchos...

—Porque no pienso quedarme por aquí para ser la siguiente víctima. En cuanto termine el banquete me iré de aquí.

_«Me iré de aquí»._

Alice intentó que esas palabras no la desanimaran.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A Cleveland. Empiezo a trabajar allí dentro de dos semanas.

Dos semanas. Sólo tenía catorce días para que Jasper Cullen se enamorase de ella. Muy poco tiempo.** Y,** como ningún hombre se había enamorado de ella hasta el momento, iba a tener que esforzarse.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de mí? —dijo Jasper entonces—. Ibas a contarme tu historia.

Alice se apoyó en la puerta del coche.

—Leí los posos de mi café y comparé los resultados con los formularios que tenía tu tía.

—Yo no he rellenado ningún formulario...

—Madame Esme lo hizo por ti. Pero la primera vez me equivoqué.

—¿Cómo que te equivocaste?

—Elegí a otro hombre como alma gemela: Ben Cheney.

El rostro de Japer se animó.

—¿En serio?

—Fue un error. Un gran error. Ahí empezaron todos los problemas.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... porque le escribí una carta.

En realidad, doscientas, considerando la cantidad de borradores que había hecho antes de mandarla.

—Me pareció mejor que una llamada de teléfono. En la carta, me presentaba y le pedía una cita. Pensé que el misterio lo atraería.

Jasper, que había terminado de colocar la rueda, se incorporó.

-¿Y?

—Desgraciadamente, funcionó —contestó ella, preparándose para la parte más embarazosa.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Fuimos a cenar al restaurante Vienna.

—Ah, ya. Es un sitio carísimo.

—Dímelo a mí. Sólo los entremeses me costaron treinta dólares.

—¿Pagaste tú?

Alice asintió.

—Es que Ben está sin trabajo. Es inventor. Su héroe es Johan Vaaler.

—¿Quién es Johan Vaaler?

—El hombre que inventó los clips.

Jasper contuvo una risita.

—O sea, que el tal Ben resultó ser un partidazo. A lo mejor ese error fue cosa del destino.

—Yo no lo creo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No le gustaste?

—Le gusté mucho... pero a su mujer no.

—¿Qué?

—Ben Cheney lleva tres años casado, pero no es feliz. De hecho, apareció en el restaurante con una maleta. Estaba decidido a marcharse al Caribe y pedir el divorcio, con todos los gastos pagados. Por mí, claro.

Jasper la miró, incrédulo.

—Espero que le dijeses cuatro cosas.

—Lo hice —suspiró Alice—. Poco antes de la cita había vuelto a leer los posos del café y me di cuenta del error... Le dije que él no era el hombre de mi vida y que estaba a punto de casarme contigo...

—¿Casarte conmigo? —exclamó Jasper—. Bueno, supongo que en ese momento lo mejor era contarle una mentira piadosa.

Alice no había mentido, pero no pensaba decírselo. Era mejor esperar un poco antes de decirle que quería tener seis hijos. Además, necesitaba hacer otra lectura, para asegurarse del todo.

Entonces vio que Jasper se rascaba el cuello.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada importante —contestó él, sin dejar de rascarse.

Por primera vez, Alice se dio cuenta del sarpullido que tenía en el cuello y los antebrazos.

—No serás alérgico al aceite del coche, ¿verdad?

—¿Al aceite? No.

—¿Al caucho de la rueda?

—No —contestó Jasper.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. ¿Y cómo reaccionó Ben? Espero que se lo tomase como un hombre.

—Pues no. Pero dejó de llorar cuando pedí una tarta de chocolate con nueces —suspiró Alice—. Ojalá hubiese terminado todo ahí.

—Espera un momento. ¿Ése es el tío que te ha estado enviando amenazas?

—No, no he visto a Ben desde esa noche. Desgraciadamente, su mujer tampoco. Es ella quien ha secuestrado a Beauty. Encontró mi carta y está convencida de que tengo a su marido escondido en alguna parte. Y no descansará hasta que lo encuentre.

—¿Y por eso ha secuestrado a tu gata?

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

—Esa mujer es una fiera. Me está destrozando la vida.

—¿Has llamado a la policía?

—Varias veces. Pero Ben me advirtió que su mujer era guardia de seguridad o algo así, de modo que se sabe todos los trucos. Francamente, a la policía toda esta historia le hizo mucha gracia.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Ella respiró profundamente.

—Ahora ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha el plan B.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está mis queridas lectoras, la tercera y última parte de la trilogía del café Crepúsculo. Espero que la disfruten y comenten, ya que eso me anima a actualizar más rapido. Gracias a todas los por comentarios en las historias anteriores y espero que esta les guste tanto como las otras.<strong>

**Por cierto, ¿quién imagino que Alice realmente tenía una hija? Yo me reí un montón cuando me di cuenta de que era una gata.**

**Ahora me voy a estudiar, porque la otra semana es una semana de horror en la universidad...**

**Bye**


	2. Es hora de tomar medidas drásticas

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**El último soltero**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Es hora de tomar medidas drásticas<strong>

CUANDO Jasper entró en el Café Crepúsculo había dejado de rascarse. Al menos, físicamente. Pero ahora tenía una picazón interna. ¿Qué demonios era el plan B? Se había ido sin preguntarle a Alice y no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando se encontraba con un caso que lo dejaba perplejo. Pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo. Y tampoco podría llamar exactamente a su encuentro con Alice un placer. Esa chica lo sacaba de quicio, lo intrigaba y lo interesaba a la vez.

Una combinación peligrosísima.

—Olvídala —murmuró para sí mismo, mirando alrededor.

A pesar de la alergia, le disgustaba haberse per dido la boda de sus hermanos.

Pero Alice Bradon le disgustaba mucho más. Y no sólo por aquella historia rocambolesca, ni por sus brillantes ojos verdes... lo que le disgustaba era cómo la curvilínea morena había aparecido en su vida.

Nada de coqueteos, nada de los típicos juegos femeninos de los que, si era sincero, estaba un poco cansado.

Todo lo contrario, Alice había sido muy directa: «Le dije que iba a casarme contigo». Así, tan fresca. Su reacción alérgica se intensificó de inmediato.

Jasper se rascó la oreja, preguntándose cómo podía estar tan segura. Su padre estuvo casado ocho años antes de descubrir que había elegido a la mujer equivocada. ¿Cómo podía Alice Brandon creer que él era el hombre de su vida si no se conocían de nada?

Al abrirse paso entre la gente vio a la causante de todos sus problemas: Esme Cullen, que se dirigía hacia él con su larga túnica dorada flotando tras ella y los antebrazos llenos de pulseras. Era alta, con una cabellera de color naranja que nunca se volvería gris. A los sesenta años, seguía teniendo la energía que la había capacitado para criar a tres chicos. Se le seguía haciendo un nudo en la garganta al recordar cómo su tía cuidó de ellos cuando su madre los abandonó. Esme era la única madre que recordaba. Y, a pesar del caos que era capaz de crear en su vida, la quería con locura.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué nos ha ido a la boda? —le preguntó, mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes.

—Tú sabes por qué.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —preguntó ella, haciéndose la inocente.

—No te hagas la tonta, tía Esme. Te ha funcionado con Emmett y Edward, pero yo no pienso tragármelo.

—Jasper, cariño, si no te importa darme una pista...

—Alice Brandon.

El rostro de su tía se iluminó.

—¿Has conocido a Alice?

—¿Que si la he conocido? ¡Ella es la culpable de que me haya perdido la boda de mis hermanos!

Esme le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Emmett y Edward se enfadaron un poco, pero estoy segura de que eso de que iban a partirte la cara sólo eran los nervios del momento.

Ojalá estuviera en lo cierto. A Edward podría calmarlo, pero Emmett, un antiguo boxeador, era otra historia. Jasper no tenía ninguna intención de recibir un gancho de izquierda.

—En fin, no tiene sentido alargar esta tortura —dijo, suspirando—. ¿Dónde están?

—Detrás de ti, hermanito.

Edward estaba tras él, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas separadas. El esmoquin no podía esconder que su hermano había sido en tiempos un tipo duro.

—¿Dónde está Emmett?

—Rose y él se han ido ya —contestó Esme—. Tenían que tomar un avión... ha sido tan romántico —añadió, juntando las manos—. Emmett la tomó en brazos y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. No hay nada como el verdadero amor.

—¿Tía Esme?

—¿Sí?

—No insistas. Conmigo no va a funcionar — dijo Jasper.

—¿Qué es lo que no va a funcionar?

—Tu diabólico plan para casarme con Alice Brandon.

—¿Diabólico plan? —repitió su tía, llevándose una mano al corazón—. ¿Yo?

Edward soltó una carcajada y Jasper tuvo que sonreír. Menuda actriz.

—Eres diabólica y peligrosa. ¿Te acuerdas del Rompehuesos? Emmett casi pierde la vida protegiendo a Rosalie de ese tipo. Y la primera cita de Edward casi lo llevó a la cárcel por un delito que no había cometido.

—A mí no me metas en esto —dijo su hermano, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su tía—. Yo no me quejo. Bella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. A pesar de Seth.

—¡Baja la voz! —lo regañó ella, mirando alrededor—. Seth se siente fatal por todos los problemas que ocasionó, el pobre.

Seth Swan, el hermano pequeño de Bella, era camarero del Café Crepúsculo. O, más bien, intentaba ser camarero, pero era un caos total. Ni Jasper ni sus hermanos entendían por qué su tía se negaba a despedirlo. Pero ella era tan leal con sus empleados como lo era con sus sobrinos. Incluso con un empleado que le tiraba el café encima a los clientes, sufría crisis de ansiedad y metía en líos a toda la familia. Y que nunca parecía enterarse de nada.

—Seth ha tenido suerte de no acabar en la cárcel —suspiró Jasper—. Ya sé que es el hermano de Bella, pero no me fío de él.

—A mí no me importa —sonrió Edward, mirando a su flamante esposa.

Bella estaba guapísima con un vestido blanco bordado con perlitas y Jasper sintió una punzada de envidia. Absurda, naturalmente.

—Por fin le ha dicho que tendrá que mudarse cuando volvamos de la luna de miel.

Esme suspiró.

—Pobre Seth. Hoy no es su día. Yo también he tenido que decirle que no será el encargado del Café Crepúsculo mientras yo estoy de viaje.

—¿De viaje? —exclamaron Jasper y Edward a la vez.

—¿No os lo había dicho? No he tomado vacaciones desde que abrí el café, así que he decidido irme con mi amiga Sue a Nueva Orleans.

Edward arrugó el ceño.

—Pero tía Esme, éste no es el mejor momento para irte de la ciudad. Ni Emmett ni yo estaremos aquí para controlar el café...

—Pero estoy yo —lo interrumpió Jasper.

—Pensé que te ibas a Cleveland.

—No tengo que incorporarme hasta dentro de dos semanas —contestó él, volviéndose hacia su tía—. De hecho, éste es el mejor momento para que te tomes unas vacaciones. Y me encanta en cargarme del Café Crepúsculo por ti.

El rostro de su tía se iluminó.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Esme se llevó las dos manos al pecho.

—¡Es maravilloso! Así, Alice y tú tendréis tiempo de conoceros.

—¿Qué?

—A ver si lo adivino —intervino Edward—. Alice es la razón por la que te has perdido la boda.

—Se conocieron en el aparcamiento de la iglesia —explicó Esme—. ¿A que es muy romántico?

Jasper levantó los ojos al cielo. Increíble. Había caído en la trampa de su tía. A lo mejor no era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. A lo mejor toda vía podía escapar.

Edward le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

—Acepta lo inevitable —dijo, mirando a Bella—. Al final te alegrarás, te lo aseguro.

Después, se acercó a su mujer y le dio un beso que despertó aplausos entre los invitados. La abrazaba como si no quisiera soltarla nunca...

Jasper se volvió hacia su tía, con el corazón acelerado. Se le ocurrían una docena de excusas para echarse atrás. Pero entonces cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Nunca podría negarle nada.

—Alice es mi aprendiz. Y es nueva en la ciudad, así que te agradecería que cuidases de ella.

—Una niñera a tu servicio —suspiró Jasper, tomando una copa de champán—. Tanto el Café Crepúsculo como Alice Brandon estarán a salvo conmigo

Y lo decía literalmente. No pensaba arriesgarse teniendo una aventura con cierta morena. Por muy apetecible que fuese. Esme tomó su mano.

—No puedo decirte lo que esto significa para mí, cariño. Hace tanto tiempo que no me tomo unas vacaciones.

—Te las mereces —dijo él, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Este sitio se lleva prácticamente solo. Los horarios están hechos y tenemos el almacén lleno. Sólo tienes que abrir y cerrar cada noche, dejar los recibos en el banco. Y, por favor, sé agradable con Seth.

—Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada — Jasper se tomó la copa de un trago—. Edward dice que el psicólogo lo ha ayudado mucho, pero tengo mis dudas. Ese tipo está como una chota.

Su tía Esme le arregló la corbata.

—Lo que pasa es que es muy sensible. Prométeme que serás paciente con él, Jasper.

Entre Alice y Seth, aquéllas iban a ser las dos semanas más largas de su vida.

—Muy bien. Te lo prometo.

—Estupendo. Voy a decirle a Sue que lo arregle todo para que nos vayamos hoy mismo.

Jasper dejó la copa de champán y fue a buscar algo más fuerte. Pero Edward se puso en su camino.

—Bella y yo vamos a salir por la parte de atrás —le dijo, poniendo un papel en su mano—. Éste es el número de teléfono donde puedes localizar me en caso de que ocurra algo.

Como era el día de su boda, Jasper se contuvo. ¿De verdad pensaba que no sería capaz de llevar el Café Crepúsculo? ¿Pensaba que era un incompetente, un irresponsable?

—Gracias.

—Pase lo que pase, no le des ese número de teléfono a Seth. Queremos que nuestra luna de miel sea un secreto, pero si surge cualquier problema grave...

—Lo resolveré yo, no te preocupes. Disfruta de tu luna de miel.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Estoy deseando que empiece.

Jasper tiró el número de teléfono a la papelera y entró en la cocina para buscar alcohol duro. Con un poco de suerte, encontraría la botella de vodka que Seth guardaba detrás del microondas.

Aunque la suerte de verdad sería estar en Cleveland.

* * *

><p>Alice estaba en la cocina del Café Crepúsculo, estudiando los posos de una taza de café. Se había tomado tres tazas de la mezcla jamaicana de Madame Esme en menos de media hora. Y todos los posos decían lo mismo:<p>

Jasper Cullen era el hombre de su vida.

De modo que o era el hombre de su vida o ella era un completo desastre como adivinadora...

El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó.

—Café Crepúsculo, dígame.

—¿Puedo hablar con la robamaridos? —oyó una voz femenina al otro lado.

Alice se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Mire, señora Cheney...

—Cállate y escucha —la interrumpió Angela—. Si quieres volver a ver a tu gata, haz exactamente lo que yo te diga.

—¿Beauty está bien?

—¿Quién demonios es Beauty?

—Mi gata —contestó Alice, intentando armarse de paciencia—. Se llama así.

Angela soltó un bufido.

—Pues menudo sentido del humor. Es la gata más fea que he visto en mi vida. Y también tienes el coche más feo que he visto nunca. Le he rajado la rueda para que no sufriera más; no es nada personal.

Alice apretó el teléfono.

—Si le haces dañó a Beauty...

—Yo no le hago daño a los animales. A las robamaridos sí, a los animales, nunca.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Quiero que me devuelvas a mi marido.

—Ya te he dicho que no sé nada de tu marido. No me interesa en absoluto.

—¿No le enviaste una carta de amor?

—Pero eso fue una equivocación. ¿Cuántas cartas de amor empiezan diciendo: Querido señor Cheney? Si dejas que te explique...

—No quiero que me expliques nada. Eres una agarta.

Alice suspiró.

—Mira, así no llegaremos a ningún sitio.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y como te niegas a decir me dónde está Ben, quiero una compensación. Entonces, con un poco de suerte, te devolveré a tu gata.

—¿Perdona?

—Quiero cinco mil dólares en efectivo.

Alice se atragantó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa, no crees que Ben valga cinco mil dólares? No es muy guapo, pero es un hombre sano y heterosexual. ¿Qué más quieres, bonita?

Lo que Alice quería era recuperar a su gata. Quería que Angela Cheney la dejase en paz. Quería empezar otra vez.

—No pienso darte cinco mil dólares.

—'Quieres hacerte la dura. ¿eh? Muy bien. Cinco mil dólares en billetes pequeños para el sábado. Si no lo haces podría quedarme sin dinero para comprar comida de gatos.

—A ver si lo entiendo... ¿Estás pidiendo un rescate por Beauty?

—Claro que no. Eso sería ilegal. Estoy «custodiándola». Una mujer como tú no es buena in fluencia para un impresionable felino.

Alice cerró los ojos, preguntándose si había entrado en la zona crepuscular.

—Esto es ridículo.

—Yo diría, más bien patético. Hay muchos hombres por ahí, ¿por qué has tenido que buscar a mi marido? No es precisamente un partidazo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres volver con él?

—Porque es mío. Nadie se lleva lo que es mío sin pagar por ello.

-¡Quieres extorsionarme!

Angela soltó una carcajada.

—¿Mi marido te enseñó esa palabreja? Está bien dotado de cabeza. En cuanto a lo otro...

—¿Seguro que quieres recuperarlo?

—Ahora que lo preguntas, la verdad es que em piezo a encariñarme con tu gata. Quizá deberíamos dejarlo así. Encantada de hablar contigo...

— ¡No, espera! —la interrumpió Alice. Le daba pánico perder a Beauty. La había en contrado unos años antes en la calle, muerta de hambre. Con mucha paciencia y varias latas de atún, consiguió que la gatita no saliera corriendo.

Unas semanas después, se había transformado en una gata gordita y simpática que dormía a los pies de su cama cada noche. Beauty era algo más que su mascota. Era su familia.

—Soy una mujer muy ocupada —le espetó Angela—. No tengo tiempo de oír quejas. Si tienes algo importante que decir, dilo ahora mismo.

Alice decidió jugárselo todo a una carta:

—Si no me devuelves a Beauty inmediatamente, llamaré a la policía.

—Haz lo que quieras. Así les ahorras un viaje.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que he presentado una denuncia contra ti. Y los policías fueron muy agradables. Sobre todo, cuando les mostré la carta. Lloré, además. Los hombres no pueden soportar las lágrimas. Incluso sugirieron que pidiese una orden de alejamiento.

—Pero si eres tú la que me está acosando...

—Demuéstralo.

Alice se mordió los labios. No podía demostrar nada. Angela Cheney estaba haciendo todo aquello de forma aviesamente calculadora. No había cometido un solo error.

—Secuestrar una mascota tiene que ser un delito. Cuando la policía encuentre a Beauty en tu poder, me creerán.

—¿Un delito? Yo lo llamo más bien una disputa de propiedad. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que tengo a esa fea gata en mi casa? Pero en fin, se acabó la charla. Quiero a mi marido o cinco mil dólares. Tienes una semana para decidir sin quién no puedes vivir. Yo creo que es justo.

—¡Es absurdo! No puedes...

Alice no terminó la frase al darse cuenta de que Angela había colgado.

—¡Maldita sea!

—¿Problemas?

Cuando se volvió, Jasper Cullen estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, como un modelo de _GQ._ Aquel hombre era un escándalo.

—Nada que no pueda solucionar yo sólita.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura —contestó Alice. No podía pensar cuando estaba con Jasper y mucho menos confiar en él. Y tenía que encontrar la forma de rescatar a Beauty.

—¿Esa llamada tenía alguna relación con tu gata?

—Sí, era la secuestradora.

—Ah, la secuestra gatos —sonrió Jasper.

—Eso no tiene ninguna gracia.

—Tienes razón, perdona. No es gracioso — dijo él, apretando su mano—. ¿Cuál es el plan B?

El roce hizo que Alice sintiera un escalofrío. Y**,** de repente, ya no se sentía tan sola. Siendo hija única, se había acostumbrado a depender de sí misma, especialmente cuando sus padres dedica ron todo su tiempo y atención a la feria. Pero... ya no quería estar sola.

Se enamoró de Jasper a los siete años, cuando Madame Esme le envió su foto. Entonces tenía una sonrisa contagiosa y le faltaban dos dientes. A los quince años, empezó a fantasear con conocerlo, incluso salir con él... Luego, con el tiempo, se vio obligada a olvidar las fantasías y poner los pies en el suelo.

Le parecía como si hubiera pasado un siglo de todo aquello. Pero ahora estaba allí, con Jasper a su lado, apretando su mano.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, la puerta se abrió...

—¡Noooooo! —Seth Swan soltó la bandeja que llevaba en las manos, organizando un estruendo—. No te creas nada, Alice. Jasper Cullen es un playboy, un mujeriego y un San Juan.

—Un donjuán querrás decir —sonrió Jasper.

—¿Ves? ¡Lo admite!

Alice apartó la mano. Lo que le faltaba era que a Seth le diera un ataque de celos. El camarero estaba enamoriscado de ella y, desgraciadamente, no entendía por qué ella no sentía lo mismo. Estaba seguro de que su amor estaba escrito en las estrellas, si no en los posos del café.

—Relájate, Seth. Jasper sólo está intentando ayudarme. Es que tengo un pequeño problema.

—¿Qué clase de problema?

—Es algo... personal.

Seth asintió con la cabeza.

—Es tu peso, ¿verdad?

Alice parpadeó.

-¿Mi peso?

—Me he dado cuenta de que has engordado un par de kilos desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí. Pero no te preocupes, a mí me encantan las mujeres hermosotas.

Muy bien, aparentemente tenía más de un problema. Comer en momentos de depresión o de angustia siempre había sido una de sus debilidades. Pero no había engordado más de un kilo desde que empezó el jaleo con Ben y Angela Cheney...

—A mí me parece que está estupenda —intervino Jasper.

Seth hizo una mueca.

—¿Lo ves? Siempre le dice a las mujeres lo que quieren oír. Nunca la verdad. Nunca los hechos reales. Yo creo en la sinceridad. Si una mujer se está poniendo como una foca, yo la respeto lo suficiente como para decírselo.

—Vaya, gracias —replicó Alice, tomando una bandeja de pasteles—. Sé que es tu día libre, pero ¿te importaría llevar esto a la barra?

Seth asintió.

—Entiendo. Es difícil para ti resistir la tentación, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, cariño. Yo haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a controlar ese problema de peso.

Cuando Seth salió de la cocina, Alice tomó su bolso. No podía retrasarlo más. Beauty la necesitaba.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?

-Me marcho. Es hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

—¿El plan B?

—Eso es. No pienso dejar que Angela Cheney se ría de mí.

—¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces? Esa mujer no parece estar muy bien de la cabeza.

—Tendré que arriesgarme.

Jasper se colocó delante de la puerta, bloquean do la salida con su metro noventa de estatura.

-Mi tía Esme me ha pedido que cuide de ti.

—Ya has hecho más que suficiente, gracias — replicó ella.

Le había salido con un tono más desabrido del que pretendía y, como pensaba casarse con él, lo último que deseaba era enojarlo.

—Mira, lo siento. Es que llevo un día fatal. Pero nada de esto es culpa tuya.

—Yo quiero ayudarte, Alice. Y creo que ahora mismo te hace falta un amigo.

¿Un amigo? Con esa sombra de barba, con esa voz tan ronca que se le metía en el corazón...

Seth estaba en lo cierto, desde luego: a Jasper Cullen se le daban bien las mujeres.

Y eso podía ser una ventaja para ella.

—Un amigo no sé —sonrió Alice—. Pero definitivamente me iría bien un señuelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta Seth. ¿A quién no le encanta Seth? Es un personaje muy genial, es un drama queen. En fin, gracias por los comentarios que han dejado, realmente me anima que los hagan, y eso hace que subas los capitulos más rapido. <strong>

**Ahora, no creo que suba ninguno más hasta el próximo viernes, ya que tengo una semana de locos en la universidad (dos pruebas, tres trabajos, una presentación) y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para estar en el computador, así que a no ser que por encuntre algo del frente popular español y frances en este sitio, de organismos internacionales y de negociacion y conflictos, no puedo volver antes de esa fecha.**

**Nos vemos la otra semana**

**Bye**


	3. ¿Qué clase de vendedor eres tú?

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**El último soltero**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: ¿Qué clase de vendedor eres tú?<strong>

NO me gusta nada el plan B —protestó Jasper.

Estaban a una manzana de la casa de Angela Cheney, en un barrio tranquilo. En la distancia oyeron el ladrido de un perro, seguido de unas risas infantiles. Una extraña sensación de contento lo envolvió. Por un momento pensó que le gustaría vivir allí...

Pero enseguida recuperó el sentido común. Él nunca sería feliz en un sitio como aquél, especialmente con una vecina como Angela Cheney.

—A mí me parece muy razonable.

—¿Razonable? Alice, esto es una locura.

—Ez perfezto —contestó ella, colocándose una goma del pelo en la boca para hacerse una coleta.

—No puedes entrar así como así en su casa. ¿Y si te pilla?

—No me pillará porque tú vas a distraerla.

—Si me deja entrar...

—Creo que subestimas tus poderes de persuasión —dijo Alice entonces.

Jasper había parado un momento en su casa para quitarse el esmoquin. Una vez hecho, la reacción alérgica desapareció. El mensaje estaba claro: sigue soltero o sufre las consecuencias.

—Además —continuó Alice— no creo que Angela esté en casa. Ben me dijo que trabajaba en tumo de noche. Pero si está en casa, entretenía durante diez minutos. Si no encuentro a Beauty en diez minutos, saldré corriendo.

—¿Y si la encuentras?

—Entonces saldré más rápido todavía. Créeme, lo último que deseo es otra confrontación con Angela Cheney.

Jasper se pasó una mano por el mentón. No parecía convencido.

—Tiene que haber otra forma... ¿Y si te pilla? O peor, ¿y si decide que eres un ladrón y te pega un tiro? Si es guardia de seguridad, tendrá una pistola.

—Tiene siete pistolas y doce escopetas —le in formó Alice—. Ben me lo contó porque le dan miedo las armas de fuego.

Jasper hizo una mueca de horror.

—No me extraña que haya desaparecido.

—A lo mejor espera que Angela se olvide de él o que encuentre otro hombre. Y ahí es donde entras tú.

-¡Yo no soy ese tipo de hombre!

—Seth me ha dicho que sí. Y Madame Esme**,** y la camarera que lleva el turno de mañana y tu hermano Emmett...

Jasper levantó una mano. Seguramente la lista esa interminable. Había tenido muchos romances.. hasta el mes anterior. Entonces su vida amorosa se detuvo bruscamente. Precisamente cuando empezó la de sus hermanos.

—Muy bien. Quizá debería aclarar esto. «Ya» no soy ese tipo de hombre. Desde que mi tía Esme confiscó mi taza de café, tomo precauciones.

Alice levantó una ceja.

—¿Precauciones?

—Por ejemplo, no salir con nadie hasta que me marche a Cleveland, donde estaré a salvo. Al menos hasta que el Café Crepúsculo se convierta en una franquicia.

—Pensé que no creías en los poderes de tu tía.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo un gran respeto por las habilidades de mi tía. Especialmente, después de lo que ha pasado con Emmet y Edward. Y, definitivamente, no quiero ser la víctima número tres.

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Nos vemos en diez minutos —dijo, saliendo del coche.

—Qué mujer —murmuró Jasper.

Unos segundos después estaba frente al 401 de la calle Chinaberry. Los Cheney vivían en una casa de color salmón con persianas blancas. La puerta del garaje estaba cerrada y no había signos de vida ni dentro ni fuera.

Jasper miró su reloj. ¿Cómo se había metido en aquel lío? Al menos, pensó, Alice no había vuelto a hablar de matrimonio. Probablemente porque estaba demasiado preocupada por su gata, claro. Una vez que hubiese recuperado a Beauty, volvería a la carga. De modo que debía empezar a planear algo para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y tenía que ser un buen plan.

Porque en las últimas horas se había dado cuenta de que Alice Brandon no se rendía fácilmente. Y también había descubierto que tenía unos ojos verdes muy raros, que cambiaban de color según sus emociones. La tristeza los hacía parecer casi de color jade, la furia los convertía en verde musgo, cuando se reía le salían puntitos dorados.

Se preguntó entonces de qué color serían cuando estuviera haciendo el amor.

El claxon de un coche interrumpió sus pensa mientos. Jasper miró por el retrovisor y vio una furgoneta negra detrás de él. Una furgoneta con una pegatina de la Asociación del Rifle. Y sintió un escalofrío al ver a la mujer que estaba detrás del volante.

Era hora de conquistar a la peligrosa Angela Cheney.

* * *

><p>Alice se quitó los zapatos y saltó la valla, in tentando no hacer ruido. Luego subió los escalones <strong>del<strong> porche trasero y miró por la ventana, pero no pudo ver nada porque las persianas estaban bajadas. Entonces apoyó la oreja en el cristal. «Silencio.

Angela debía estar trabajando. O durmiendo. O en el sótano.

Sólo había una forma de enterarse.

Sacó un clip del bolsillo, lo abrió y lo metió en la cerradura. Era un truco que había aprendido de su padre, un escapista profesional. Ella había sido su ayudante durante los veranos, cuando era una cría.

Movió el clip arriba y abajo, esperando que la memoria le sirviera. Por fin, la puerta se abrió y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Con cuidado, asomó la cabeza en la cocina, aguzando el oído. Nada.

La cocina de Angela Cheney, que había visto días mejores, tenía baldosines de color verde aguacate, un antiguo Kelvinator en una esquina y un periódico abierto sobre la mesa de fórmica.

Con el corazón acelerado, Alice cerró la puerta y caminó de puntillas. Con Angela fuera de casa podía explorar a gusto. Y una cosa era segura: no pensaba irse de allí sin su gata.

* * *

><p>Angela Cheney caminaba como un tanque Sherman, de una forma brutal, como decidida a llevar se todo por delante.<p>

—Está bloqueando la entrada de mi casa. Muévase. Ahora mismo —le espetó.

—Sin problema —replicó Jasper.

Angela Cheney nunca ganaría un concurso de belleza. Tenía el pelo negro y llevaba demasiada sombra azul y demasiado rimel. El uniforme, camisa y pantalón caqui, ocultaba su figura. Era alta, al menos un metro setenta y ocho. Y tenía unos hombros anchísimos para ser mujer.

Intentando controlar el urgente deseo de pisar el acelerador para escapar de allí, Jasper salió del coche.

—¿Señora Cheney?

—¿Qué quiere?

Jasper miró su reloj. Le quedaban siete minutos.

—Su marido me ha invitado a venir.

-¿Ben?¿Ha visto a Ben?

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—No, pero hablé con él por teléfono hace un par de semanas y quedamos en que nos veríamos hoy aquí. Soy de la compañía de seguros Pinnacle.

Jasper sacó la cartera y le mostró una tarjeta a toda velocidad.

—¿Y para qué habían quedado?

—Creo que Ben estaba interesado en asegurar la casa.

Angela abrió la puerta.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tienen ustedes un seguro para maridos robados?

Jasper sonrió.

—No, pero hay otros que podrían interesarla.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Entre, señor... Perdone, no recuerdo su nomdre**.**

—Yorkie—improvisó Jasper—. Erick Yorkie**.** Pero puede llamarme Erick.

—Muy bien, Erick. Pasa.

Jasper se sentó en un sofá de color verde guisante, que debía tener al menos treinta años.

—Bonita casa —dijo en voz alta, para advertir a Alice de su presencia.

—Ben la heredó de su abuela. Como puedes ver, se le da bien la decoración —replicó Angela, irónica—, ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—No puedo beber mientras estoy de servicio.

Ella soltó una carcajada. Luego fue a la cocina y volvió con dos botes de cerveza.

—La vida no tiene gracia si no te saltas las reglas —dijo, tirándole un bote.

—Gracias, señora Cheney.

—Llámame Angela. Ya no soy la señora Cheney, además —suspiró ella, dejándose caer en el sofá como un saco de patatas—. Perdí a mi marido hace tres semanas.

—Lo siento. Ha debido ser muy triste para ti.

Angela se tomó el bote de cerveza de un trago y luego se limpió la boca con la manga. Muy femenina, desde luego.

—Si algún día le pongo la mano encima a la fresca que me lo robó... —dijo en voz baja, doblando el bote hasta convertirlo en un acordeón.

Jasper carraspeó.

—Seguramente estarás mejor sin él.

—¿Tú crees, Erick? —preguntó ella entonces, apartándose el pelo de la cara con coquetería.

Oh, no. Él quería distraerla, no conquistarla. Iba a tener que espabilarse.

—Por supuesto, tardarás algún tiempo en olvidarlo. Tiempo para curarte y analizar qué fue mal en vuestra relación.

—Ya sé qué fue mal en nuestra relación —replicó ella—. Me casé con un gusano. Ahora quiero un hombre. Un hombre de verdad, que sepa amar a una mujer.

Jasper miró su reloj de nuevo y se levantó. Los diez minutos habían pasado. Afortunadamente.

—Bueno, no quiero entretenerte más. Supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer.

—Pero si acabas de llegar...

—Yo no soy uno de esos vendedores que quieren encasquetar un seguro a toda costa.

—Pero aún no me has contado nada —insistió Jasper—. Y ahora que lo pienso, sí tengo algo que merezca la pena asegurar.

Jasper miró hacia la puerta.

—Sería mejor que te lo pensaras un poco. La gente hoy en día asegura demasiadas cosas.

Angela lo miró con expresión suspicaz.

—¿Qué clase de vendedor eres tú?

Uno nefasto. Por eso se dedicaba a investigar en lugar de vender.

Pero tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. ¿Por qué se había ofrecido a ir con Alice? Por que se sentía culpable. Y porque su tía Esme se había pedido. Y porque los ojos de Alice Brandon lo tenían fascinado.

—-¿Erick?

Jasper parpadeó, despistado. Angela estaba delante de él en jarras, y con una expresión muy recelosa.

—Volveré a preguntártelo. ¿Qué clase de vendedor de seguros eres tú?

—Muy bien, voy a hacerte una confesión. Ésta es mi primera vez. Soy nuevo en esto y quería probar a ver qué tal se me daba.

—Pues yo diría que no se te da muy bien.

Él asintió.

—Tienes toda la razón. Me voy a casa ahora mismo á estudiar el manual.

—No tan rápido —dijo ella entonces, tomándolo del brazo—. Antes quiero ensañarte algo que te va a gustar.

Para ser una mujer tenía una fuerza tremenda. Jasper intentó soltarse, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Qué quieres enseñarme?

—Ven conmigo, guapo —sonrió Angela.

Tenía que escapar de allí. Lo antes posible. Ha bía aceptado ser el cómplice de Alice, no un juguete sexual para aquella loba. A pesar de su reputación como playboy, Jasper no se iba a la cama con cualquier mujer. Y definitivamente nunca con una mujer casada. Especialmente, mujeres casadas que tenían escopetas.

Pero Angela prácticamente lo arrastró por el pasillo.

—Aquí está —dijo, señalando una puerta.

—Mira, confraternizar con los clientes va contra las reglas de la empresa...

—Yo paso de las reglas —sonrió Angela, sacan do una llave del bolsillo.

Jasper rezó para que eso no incluyera liarse a balazos con un hombre que no quería acostarse con ella.

—Mira, es que tengo que irme...

—Este es mi cuarto de juegos. ¿Te gusta?

Cuando abrió la puerta, Jasper vio que no era un dormitorio. Había un sofá tapizado en amarillo con cortinas a juego, plantas de plástico y... una estantería llena de armas. Pistolas, escopetas, cuchillos, lunchakos, puños americanos. Un verdadero arsenal.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, nervioso. Y entonces se puso aún más nervioso, porque acababa de ver unas uñitas rosas sobresaliendo por debajo de las cortinas. ¡Alice! Los diez minutos habían pasado tiempo atrás. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué no se había ido?

—Esta es mi colección —contestó Angela, ajena a su nerviosismo—. ¿Te gusta?

Algunas personas coleccionan sellos, otras monedas. Angela simplemente tenía una afición peculiar, se dijo Jasper. Pero, por si acaso, debía irse de allí.

—La verdad, me gustaría tomar otra cerveza —dijo, tomándola del brazo—. ¿Por qué no volvemos al salón y discutimos un seguro para tu colección de armas?

,—No tan rápido. He guardado lo mejor para el final —replicó ella, señalando el sofá—. Siéntate.

Jasper se sentó, suspirando. ¿Cómo se había metido en aquel follón?

Angela se volvió entonces con una caja de madera en la mano. Dentro había dos pistolas antiguas.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ellas. Son del siglo XIX. Y lo creas o no, siguen funcionando.

—Eso aumenta su valor. A lo mejor deberíamos ir al salón para que pueda examinarlas allí hay más luz.

—Voy a abrir las cortinas.

—¡No! —gritó Noah, saltando del sofá—. No hace falta. Vamos a echarles un vistazo.

Volvieron a sentarse y él respiró, aliviado, al ver que Angela mantenía las distancias.

—¿Y bien?

Las pistolas parecían en perfectas condiciones, bien engrasadas y preparadas para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Sin duda, valían una fortuna.

Ella sacó una y acarició el largo cañón con un dedo.

—¿No son preciosas?

—Impresionantes —contestó Jasper.

—Pertenecieron a una antigua familia de Virginia. Una de las hijas mató a un canalla que intentaba aprovecharse de ella —dijo Angela entonces, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿No es curioso cómo la historia se repite?

—Eh... pues... no sé a qué te refieres. Por cierto, ¿están cargadas?

Ella sonrió, mostrando una fila de dientes con fundas.

—Como soy yo quien tiene la pistola en la mano, soy yo quien hace las preguntas. Empecemos por saber qué has venido a hacer aquí.

Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro. Evidentemente, la interpretación no era lo suyo.

—Ya te he dicho que soy comercial de una compañía de seguros. Tu marido...

—Mi marido no quiere ningún seguro. Ben no cree en eso. Además, todo el dinero que tenía se lo gastaba en sus inventos.

—Bueno, pues entonces no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo.

Angela lo apuntó directamente al corazón.

—No te vayas todavía. A lo mejor tienes alguna otra cosa en lo que yo podría estar interesada.

Justo las palabras que no quería escuchar. Jasper miró el oscuro cañón de la pistola, considerando sus posibilidades.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ella se levantó del sofá, sin dejar de apuntarlo.

—Quítate la ropa.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresa! Aquí va el tercer capítulo. Ya sé que dije que no iba a actualizar hasta e vierner, pero mi profesor de Administración Pública y mi profe de Europa aplazaron la fecha de entrega de los ensayos hasta la proxima semana, así que me dio tiempo de subir un capítulo. No sé cuando podré subir el otro, pero espero que sea luego.<strong>

** Ahora con la historia. **

**Pobre Jasper! no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, por un lado tiene a una loca impulsiva secuestra coches, y por otro a una loca a secas secuestra gatos. ¿Qué les parecio Jasper como vendedor de seguros? ¿Qué pasará a continuación?**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Bye.**


	4. Ya te dije que era un buen plan

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**El último soltero**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Ya te dije que era un buen plan.<strong>

EL corazón de Alice dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras. Estaba inmóvil tras las cortinas, asustada. Jasper tenía razón; aquello había sido una estupidez.

—Creo que prefiero dejarme la ropa puesta — dijo Jasper—. Hace un poquito de fresco.

Angela soltó una carcajada.

—Estamos en agosto y no tengo aire acondicionado.

—Soy de sangre fría.

—Déjate de excusas. Quítate la ropa ahora mismo.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Para qué quieres que me quite la ropa?

—Porque necesito información.

—Pues yo no puedo pensar con claridad cuando estoy desnudo.

—Tú y todos los hombres de este planeta. Ahora cuéntame algo que no sepa... por ejemplo, para qué has venido a mi casa. Pero primero, quítate los pantalones.

Alice cerró los ojos, intentando buscar una forma de escapar. Si no hubiera llevado a Jasper... si no hubiera enviado esa estúpida carta... si no hubiera leído los posos del café.

—Mira, Angela... —empezó a decir Jasper.

—Ya estoy harta de que me hagas esperar —lo interrumpió ella—. Si no te has quitado la ropa cuando haya contado hasta tres, te pego un tiro. Uno, dos...

Alice oyó el ruidito de una cremallera y, unos segundos después, el sonido de una prenda de ropa cayendo al suelo. No quería ni imaginar lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la cortina. Bueno, lo imaginaba, pero aquél no era ni el sitio ni el momento.

—Ahora la camisa.

—¿La camisa también?

—Puedes dejarte los calzoncillos puestos.

—Vaya, gracias —murmuró él, irónico.

—De nada. Ah, hablando de calzoncillos, veo que eres fan de Mickey Mouse.

—Son un regalo de una ex novia —explicó Jasper.

Angela soltó una risita.

—Espero que no tenga nada que ver con el tamaño de tus... atributos.

—¿Podemos seguir con nuestro tema? —replicó Jasper, irritado—. ¿Qué quieres saber exacta mente?

No parecía en absoluto tranquilo. De hecho, Alice diría que estaba deseando estrangular a alguien. A ella, probablemente.

—¿Por qué no me dices tu auténtico nombre?

—Ya te lo he dicho: Erick Yorkie.

—Me enseñaste la tarjeta tan rápido que no pude comprobarlo. Supongo que no te importará que le eche un vistazo, ¿verdad? Tú no te muevas. Esta pistola tiene un gatillo muy sensible. Cualquier movimiento repentino y no soy responsable de las consecuencias.

—Ya te he dicho...

—Aquí está el permiso de conducir. Bonita foto. Ah... vaya, aquí dice Jasper Cullen.

Alice hizo una mueca. Horror. Le había dicho su nombre unas semanas antes, cuando inten explicarle que ella no estaba interesada en su marido.

—Es que mi verdadero nombre no me ha gus tado nunca —dijo Jasper, intentando valientemente salvar la situación—. ¿No te parece que Erick Yorkie es más bonito?

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —murmuró Angela—. Aquí está la tarjeta: Jasper Cullen, investigador de seguros. ¿Investigador?

—Sí, pero también me dedico a vender...

—No digas tonterías, Cullen. Las mentiras hacen que me tiemble el dedo.

Alice no se había sentido más inútil en toda su vida. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Si salía de detrás de las cortinas Angela se pondría furiosa. Por otro lado, no podía seguir escondida mientras Jasper arriesgaba su vida. ¿Qué podía hacer? «Piensa, Alice, piensa».

—Relájate, Angela. Te estás pasando.

—Y tú escondes algo. O a alguien.

Alice sintió un escalofrío. ¿La habría visto? Intentando no hacer ruido aplastó la espalda contra la ventana.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo Jasper.

—Yo creo que sí lo sabes. Creo que toda esta charada era para distraerme. De hecho, apuesto mi colección de granadas de mano a que Alice Brandon está ahora mismo registrando mi casa.

Alice contuvo un suspiro. De modo que aún no la había visto.

—¿Alice qué?

—No te hagas el tonto. Cullen. Esa mujer me dijo que quiere casarse contigo, no con mi marido. Pero francamente, ahora que te conozco, no sé por qué. Cuando has visto a un tío cachas, los has visto a todos —replicó Angela, mirándolo de arriba abajo—. No entiendo qué ha visto en ti.

—¿Puedo ponerme los pantalones?

—No, prefiero conservarlos mientras busco a Alice, la come—hombres.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Tengo tu ropa y las llaves de tu coche, Cullen**.** A menos que quieras salir en calzoncillos a la calle...

—No, gracias.

—Pues quédate aquí. Te advierto que mis vecinos son unas personas muy serias. No podrías cruzar la calle sin que te detuvieran por exhibicionista.

Unos segundos después, Alice oyó el ruido de la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro. Jasper estaba a salvo.

Aunque también estaba un poquito enfadado.

Una mano grande, morena, apartó las cortinas de un tirón.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

A Alice se le quedó la boca seca. Jasper Cullen vestido era tremendo, pero en calzoncillos. Si alguna vez se cansaba del negocio de los seguros, podría hacer carrera como modelo, desde luego.

—Bonitos calzoncillos.

—Son un regalo —suspiró Jasper, irritado—. Y Micky Mouse no tiene nada que ver con el tamaño de... tengo un tamaño normal... de hecho, más que normal.

Ella levantó una mano.

—Te creo, te creo. Pero baja la voz. No querrás que Angela te oiga...

—Angela no es el problema —la interrumpió él, señalándola con el dedo—. Tú eres el problema. Desde que te conocí, mi vida está patas arriba.

—Pero si nos hemos conocido hoy...

—¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí me parece que nos conocimos hace una eternidad.

—Mira, sé que todo esto es culpa mía.

—Desde luego.

—Y prometo compensarte.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Jasper, escéptico. Buena pregunta.

—Lo primero, sacándote de aquí.

—¿Y qué pasa con Angela y su pistolita?

—Saldremos por la ventana —dijo Alice.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro. Al hacerlo, sus pectorales se ensancharon... ¡qué pectorales! Si los posos del café no se equivocaban, pronto estaría tocándo lo, tocando esos músculos, esa piel tan firme...

Pero no, no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Aunque «esas cosas» estuvieran delante de sus narices.

Alice tiró de las cortinas para arrancarlas de la barra.

—Ponte esto.

—Ah, claro, así estoy mucho mejor. Seguro que nadie se fija en mí.

—O esto o Micky Mouse, elige.

—Muy bien —suspiró Jasper—. Si nos encontramos con un grupo de griegos, pasaré desapercibido.

Alice soltó una risita.

—Me encantan los hombres que siempre ven el lado bueno de las cosas.

—¿Cómo que te encantan? —preguntó él, con cara de susto.

-Tranquilo, Cullen. Sólo es una forma de hablar. Madame Esme me dijo que a ti lo del matrimonio no te interesaba nada.

—¿Que no me interesa? Di más bien que me da alergia. Literalmente.

Alice levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Agarra esa silla.

Jasper se envolvió en la cortina con una mano mientras con la otra colocaba la silla bajo la ventana.

—Las señoras primero.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Pero si Angela empieza a disparar, sálvese quien pueda.

Cuánta caballerosidad. Alice saltó por la ventana, cayendo sobre una mata de margaritas.

—Menos mal que es un primer piso.

—¿Siempre eres así de optimista? —preguntó Jasper.

—Sí.

—¿Dispuesta a salir corriendo?

—¿Dónde vamos?

¡A mi coche! Venga, a la de tres. Una, dos...

Alice salió corriendo hacia el Mustang con el corazón acelerado, sabiendo que Angela podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Y lo que era peor, que podría liarse a tiros y luego contarle a la policía que los había tomado por ladrones. Por fin, lle gó al coche y se lanzó dentro de cabeza.

Un segundo después, apareció Jasper envuelto en su cortina amarilla.

—Se supone que teníamos que salir corriendo a la vez.

—Sí, pero es que tú tienes las piernas más largas. Temí que llegaras al coche antes que yo y te fueras sin mí.

Jasper la miró, perplejo.

—¿Crees que te habría dejado aquí a merced de esa loca?

— ¡Y yo qué sé! Estaba asustada.

—No me extraña —suspiró él, colocándose «la toga»—. ¿En serio pensabas que te dejaría aquí tirada? ¿No me perdí la boda de mis hermanos para seguir a esa loca?

—Porque pensabas que había secuestrado a un niño.

—Pues eso. Los niños me ponen muy nervioso y, sin embargo, no dudé un segundo.

-¡Pero si tuve que amenazarte con un spray!

Alice se inclinó para sacar unos cables de de bajo del salpicadero.

—¿Qué haces?

—Arrancar tu coche. Angela tiene tus llaves, Jasper .

—¿Y dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

—En Estambul —contestó ella.

Había aprendido muchas cosas en Estambul, pero Jasoer parecía demasiado disgustado como para escuchar relatos. Esperaría hasta después de la boda para contarle el resto de la historia. Si le decía la verdad, podría no querer casarse con ella.

El motor arrancó en cuanto hizo el contacto.

-Impresionante. Bueno, vamonos de aquí. –

—¿Crees que nos has visto?

Jasper miró hacia atrás.

—Me parece que no. Pero no tardará mucho en darse cuenta.

—¿Y entonces qué?

- Entonces podemos prepararnos —suspiró él—. Tiene las llaves de mi coche, las de mi casa, mi cartera... de modo que sabe mi dirección. Y no tengo ninguna duda de que irá a visitarme.

—¿De verdad crees que es peligrosa?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—Entonces me alegro de haber convencido a Madame Esme para que se fuera de viaje.

—¿Mi tía no sabe nada de Angela?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo sabe que me equivoqué al leer los posos del café. Pero la situación se me ha escapado de las manos. Angela sabe que vivo en su casa...

—Eso no me lo habías contado.

—Me dejó un par de mensajes pegados a la puerta. Amenazas, en realidad. Por eso me llevé a Beauty a la boda.

—Se acabó —dijo Jasper entonces—. Vamos a la comisaría.

—No valdrá de nada. No tengo pruebas de que Angela haya secuestrado a mi gata y tampoco de que haya sido ella quien me amenazó. Además, siempre parece ir por delante de mí. Seguramente ahora mismo me está denunciando por allanamiento de morada.

—Hablando de allanamiento... ¿cómo entraste en la casa? Y ahora que lo pienso la habitación de las armas también estaba cerrada con llave.

Alice vaciló un segundo.

—Es que tengo cierto talento con los clips.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé cómo abrir una puerta usando un clip o una horquilla del pelo...

—Y sabes hacer un puente para arrancar un coche.

—Sí, bueno, son cosas que una aprende... Pensé que encontraría a Beauty en la habitación que estaba cerrada con llave.

—Pero no estaba.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No tuve tiempo de mirar en el sótano. ¿Tú crees que Angela le habrá hecho algo?

—Tú eres optimista, ¿no? —sonrió Jasper —. Seguro que está perfectamente. Y la encontraremos, te lo prometo.

—¿La encontraremos?

—Ahora estoy involucrado en esto. Y Angela Cheney no va a olvidarse del asunto.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Alice.

—A mi casa, a ponerme algo de ropa.

—¿Y luego?

—Buena pregunta —Jasper suspiró.

* * *

><p>Alice sacó el clip y se arrodilló frente a la puerta. Jasper tragó saliva. Aquellos vaqueros ajustados le quedaban de miedo. En su opinión, un hombre no se cansaría nunca de mirar a Alice Brandon.<p>

Entonces oyó un click.

—Ya está —dijo ella.

Jasper miró su reloj.

—Veinte segundos. Sólo has tardado veinte segundos en abrir la puerta.

—No has querido pedirle la otra llave al conserje.

—Porque es amigo de mi hermano Emmett. Es un bocazas y no me habría dejado subir hasta que le contase toda la historia.

—¿Y?

—Prefiero caminar descalzo sobre brasas que contarle a mis hermanos lo que está pasando.

Alice se quedó mirándolo, muy seria. Y esa mirada lo puso nervioso. Una reacción normal teniendo a una mujer guapa en su apartamento, pensó. Si fuera otra, estaría abriendo una botella de vino, poniendo música suave... y quitándose aquella ridícula cortina.

Pero al mirarla a los ojos algo pasó en su interior. Algo raro. Casi sin pensar, dio un paso adelante. Y luego otro.

Afortunadamente, recuperó el sentido común antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aquélla no era sólo una chica guapa; era Alice Brandon, la que lo había secuestrado para perseguir a Angela Cheney, una chica que se hacía enemigos entre los afiliados a la Asociación del Rifle. La loca que quena casarse con él.

Se habían conocido aquel mismo día, pero es taba claro que no era su alma gemela. Aunque tu viera unos ojos increíbles y un cuerpazo...

—¿No vas a contestar?

Jasper parpadeó. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sonando el teléfono.

—Ah... saltará el contestador.

Unos segundos después, sonó el pitido que anunciaba la entrada de un mensaje:

—Soy Angela Cheney. Siento que hayas tenido que irte de forma tan repentina porque tengo que hacerte una pregunta. Si me hago un seguro dejando como beneficiario a otra persona, tú por ejemplo, ¿existe una cláusula de indemnización en caso de muerte violenta? Lo pregunto por curiosidad. Bueno, pásate por mi casa cuando quieras... ya sabes dónde vivo. Y yo sé dónde vives tú, por cierto, así que podría hacerte una visita sorpresa cualquier día de estos. Adiós.

Jasper se acercó al contestador y arrancó la cin ta.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Alice—. ¡Ha amenazado con matarte!

—A Angela le encanta asustar a la gente. Le da una sensación de poder, supongo. Pero eso no significa que vaya a hacerlo de verdad.

—¿Y si lo hace? ¿Y si está completamente loca?

—Angela sabe bien lo que hace. ¿Has oído el mensaje? No me amenaza claramente, sólo hace una pregunta sobre el seguro. No podría usar ese mensaje contra ella, Alice. Es muy lista y está jugando.

—Jugando —repitió ella, pensativa—. Tienes razón, quiere jugar. Pero también yo puedo jugar...

—Voy a cambiarme. Enseguida vuelvo.

Jasper escapó a su habitación. Cuando se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa azul se sintió mucho más seguro de sí mismo. Así se veía capacitado para controlar su problema con Angela Cheney y su atracción por Alice. Sólo tenía que mantener la cabeza en su sitio y alejarse de ella.

Pero, ¿podía hacerlo?

¿Cómo iba a dejarla sola? La respuesta era tan clara como turbadora. Hasta que solucionasen el problema, no podía separarse de Alice Brandon.

Suspirando, Jasper abrió el armario y sacó una bolsa de viaje que llenó de camisetas, pantalones y calzoncillos. Debajo de los calzoncillos había una caja de preservativos... Sus hermanos pensaban que era un irresponsable, pero en cuanto al sexo siempre iba preparado. Aunque el sexo y Alice eran dos palabras que jamás podrían ir juntas. De modo que la caja se quedaba allí.

—Tengo un plan —dijo ella, en cuanto entró en el salón. Estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas—. ¿Vas a algún sitio?

Jasper dejó caer la bolsa al suelo.

—A tu casa.O**,** más bien, a casa de mi tía.

Alice abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

—Es un poco apresurado, ¿no te parece? Sé que estamos destinados a casamos, pero...

—Relájate, Alice. La nuestra será una relación platónica. De hecho, quiero dejarlo bien claro desde el principio. Sólo lo hago por protección.

—¿Temes que Angela te ataque?

—A mí no, a ti. Mi tía Esmeno me lo perdo naría nunca si te pasara algo. ¿Cuál era tu plan?

—Ah, el plan. Verás, Alice está jugando, ¿no? Pues en todos los juegos, la mejor defensa es un ataque. Y creo que ha llegado el momento de que pasemos a la ofensiva.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No te parece que entrar en su casa ha sido ofensiva suficiente?

—¿Y si buscáramos a Ben?

—Si lo encontramos todos nuestros problemas habrán terminado. Nada de rescates, nada de persecuciones, nada de Angela.

—Supón que Ben llamara a su mujer desde... Noruega.

—¿Y qué hace Ben en Noruega?

—Está visitando el lugar de nacimiento de su héroe, Johan Vaaler, el inventor de los clips. Digamos que ha ido allí de vacaciones, pero ahora está dispuesto a volver.

—Suena bien. Pero, ¿por qué crees que Ben llamaría a su mujer?

—Para hacer las paces.

—¿Y crees que él estaría dispuesto?

—Él no —sonrió Alice—. Lo harás tú.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—No creo que funcione.

—¿Por qué no va a funcionar? Tienes que ser positivo.

—Alice , eso es una bobada.

Ella levantó la barbilla, orgullosa.

—No es ninguna bobada. El caso es ejecutar bien el plan.

—Por favor, no uses esa palabra —murmuró Jasper .

—Pensé que las únicas palabras tabú para ti eran «matrimonio» y «compromiso».

—Puedes añadir «ejecución» a la lista. Es lo mismo.

Alice levantó los ojos al cielo.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que deberías ir al psicólogo? Esa fobia tuya al matrimonio no me parece normal.

—Una vez salí con una consejera matrimonial. Me contó algunos casos que harían que un polígamo se volviera impotente.

—Estás cambiando de tema.

—¿Y funciona?

—No.

—Bueno, pues tampoco funcionará tu plan. Para empezar, seguro que mi voz es muy diferente de la de Ben.

—Sí, pero yo sé cómo camuflar la voz.

—Y en segundo lugar... Doris sospechará cuando Niles no aparezca.

—Por eso tú, haciéndote pasar por él, le dirás que vas a volver en una semana. Así tendremos siete días para encontrarlo.

—Y mientras tanto, Angela estará tan contenta que se olvidará de nosotros —dijo Noah.

—Ya te dije que era un buen plan.

Noah se lo pensó. Sonaba bien... demasiado bien. Tenía que haber un fallo en alguna parte.

—No sé... Yo creo que sería aún más peligroso hacerle albergar esperanzas.

Alice se levantó del sofá.

—No te ablandes ahora, Japer . Estamos hablando de la mujer que confiscó tu ropa.

—Lo sé, pero...

—La mujer que te apuntaba con una pistola.

—Sí, pero...

Alice se acercó un poco más.

—La mujer que se rió de tus calzoncillos de Micky Mouse.

Jasper apretó los dientes.

—Eso no se lo perdono.

* * *

><p><strong>Volví!<strong>

**No es que tenga mucho tiempo libre, con lo del movimiento estudiantil tengo clases hasta febrero, pero hoy uno de mis profesores canceló la clases y como me lleve el compu para trabajar desde la Universidad decidí postear un capítulo más antes de que comience la otra clase que tengo. Espero que les guste, y recuerden que sus comentario hacen que me den ganas de actualizar más rápido.**

**Bye**


	5. Hay cosas más importantes que una buena

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**El último soltero**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Hay cosas más importantes que una buena pechuga<strong>

QUÉ raro —dijo Alice cuando llegaron a casa de Madame Esme—. Ha dejado las luces encendidas.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Estaba tan emocionada con el viaje que seguramente se le olvidó apagarlas.

—Sí, debe ser eso —murmuró Alice, saliendo del coche—. No sé tú, pero yo estoy muerta de hambre.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? Podríamos haber parado en algún sitio.

—No hace falta. Hay pollo frío en la nevera.

—¿Vas a compartirlo conmigo?

—Cualquier cosa menos las alas. Es lo que más me gusta.

—Ah, no importa. Yo soy un hombre de pechuga.

Jasper se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba mirando precisamente «la pechuga» de Alice. Aclarándose la garganta, empujó la puerta... y comprobó que estaba abierta.

—Esto sí que es raro. ¿Mi tía Esme suele dejar la puerta abierta?

—Nunca —contestó Alice—. ¿Tú crees...?

—Angela—terminó Jasper la frase por ella.

—No se habría atrevido...

—Si algo he aprendido hoy, es que Angela Cheney se atreve con todo. Eso y que debo comprarme calzoncillos nuevos.

—A lo mejor sólo quería recuperar sus cortinas.

—Espera aquí —dijo Jasper—. Voy a echar un vistazo.

—No, voy contigo. Tendremos más oportunidades si somos dos contra una.

—No quiero que corras peligro.

—Soy una mujer adulta y voy donde me da la gana —replicó Alice muy digna.

Jasper masculló una maldición. Aquel día también había aprendido a no subestimar a Alice Brandon.

—Muy bien. Pero ve detrás de mí.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, lo primero que vio fue un montón de platos sucios en el fregadero, una caja de galletas abierta sobre la mesa, varias latas de refrescos.

Allí estaba pasando algo muy raro. Su tía Esme se enorgullecía de tener la casa como una patena, gracias a la ayuda de su ama de llaves y amiga, Sue.

Jasper señaló el salón con la cabeza. La televisión estaba encendida.

—Parece que Angela se sentía como en su casa.

La aparición de una sombra hizo que Alice lanzase un alarido.

Seth entró en la cocina y, al verlos, soltó el muslo de pollo que estaba comiendo.

—¡Jesús qué susto!

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Jasper.

—Yo iba a hacerte la misma pregunta... Hola, Alice.

—Hola, Seth. Qué susto me has dado.

—¡Sorpresa! —dijo él, inclinándose para recoger el muslo de pollo. Luego se acercó al fregadero y lo puso bajo el grifo—. Madame Esme me dijo que podía quedarme aquí. Mi cuñado me ha echado de casa.

—Ahora es la casa de Edward—le recordó Jasper—. Mi hermano la compró para que tu hermana pudiera pagarte el psicólogo, ¿recuerdas? Y dijo que podías quedarte allí hasta que volvieran de su luna de miel.

—Yo no me quedo donde no se me quiere. Además, están pintando la casa y el olor a pintura me marea.

—Pues tampoco puedes quedarte con nosotros.

—¿Nosotros?

—Voy a instalarme aquí durante unos días.

Seth miró la bolsa de deporte con expresión horrorizada.

—¿Vais a vivir juntos? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si acabáis de conoceros!

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Las mujeres no pueden resistirse ante un «don José».

Seth dejó el muslo de pollo sobre la encimera y salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra.

—¿Qué le pasa? —murmuró Alice.

—¿Quieres que te haga una lista de sus problemas?

Cuando entraron en el salón. Seth estaba sentado en el sofá de terciopelo verde, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Y a Jasper se le ocurrió que su presencia allí era lo mejor para alejarlo de Alice.

—Era una broma, hombre. Puedes quedarte aquí.

—No... puedo... respirar.

Jasper fue a la cocina para buscar un paño húmedo. Cuando volvió, Seth estaba tumbado en el sofá, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Alice.

—No puede respirar —le explicó ella, mientras lo abanicaba con un cojín.

—No tiene nada. Es que es muy nervioso — suspiró Jasper—. Edward dice que le pasa continuamente.

—¿Te encuentras mejor ahora Seth? — murmuró Alice, poniéndole el paño sobre la frente.

Él se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos.

—Me has salvado la vida.

—El que ha traído el paño ha sido Jasper.

—¿Quieres decir que sigue aquí?

—Ah, muy bien, no me des las gracias, no hace falta.

—¿Quieres comer algo, Alice? —preguntó Seth, ignorándolo por completo.

—Me gustaría tomar un poco de pollo. Pero no te molestes, yo misma iré por él.

Seth saltó del sofá.

—No te muevas. Vuelvo enseguida.

—Casi habría preferido encontrarme con Angela—suspiró Jasper.

—La llamaremos a medianoche, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿No te parece un poco tarde?

—Hay una diferencia de siete horas entre St. Louis y Aurskog.

—¿Aurskog?

—El pueblecito noruego donde nació Vaaler.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera decirle que no tenía intención de estar despierto hasta medianoche. Seth entró de nuevo en el salón.

—Toma —dijo, poniendo una bandeja sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Alice.

—Una ensalada de espinacas. Sin aceite, baja en calorías. He tirado el resto del pollo a la basura para que no te den tentaciones.

Jasper contuvo una risita. En aquel momento, Alice parecía a punto de tirarle la ensalada a la cabeza.

—Vaya hombre, muchas gracias.

—Ah, y antes de que se me olvide —siguió Seth—. Tienes que tirar esos vaqueros. Te hacen gorda. ¿No te parece, Jasper?

¿Gorda? Esos vaqueros lo habían distraído durante toda la tarde. Pero no pensaba decírselo.

—Considerando lo que yo llevaba puesto hace menos de una hora, no estoy en condiciones de hacer juicios.

—Muy diplomático, Cullen—sonrió Alice.

Jasper sonrió también. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, aunque no podría decir por qué le parecía diferente de otras chicas. Además de que sabía hacer un puente en un coche, abrir puertas con un clip.

Desde luego, no eran las típicas habilidades de una chica de su edad.

Alice Brandon despertaba su curiosidad. Aun que sabía por instinto que era la clase de mujer que podía hacerle perder la cabeza. Y la ropa. Eso ya lo había comprobado. Aunque le hubiese gusta do que fuera en otras circunstancias.

Pero no podía arriesgarse porque Alice estaba convencida de que él era el hombre de su vida.

—¿Aquí pasa algo que yo debería saber? — preguntó Seth, mirando de uno a otro.

—Nada —contestó Jasper—. Nada en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Alice llamó a la puerta de la habitación. No hubo respuesta, de modo que volvió a llamar.<p>

Tenía el corazón acelerado, pero era normal. Entrar en casa de Angela, la pistola, la huida... todo había sido muy emocionante. Y pensar que sus padres decían que iba a aburrirse si dejaba la feria...

Por fin, oyó la voz de Jasper, medio dormido, aunque no pudo descifrar las palabras.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Él parpadeó, molesto, cuando encendió la luz.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Alice.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Estás listo, Jasper?

—¿Listo? —repitió él, tragando saliva.

—Tenemos que llamar por teléfono.

—Ah, eso. Pero si son casi las dos de la mañana...

—O sea, las nueve de la noche en Aurskog, Noruega.

Jasper se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Me gusta cómo te queda el pelo así, suelto.

—Estoy despeinada —sonrió Alice—. Acabo de levantarme de la cama.

—Por eso me gusta.

—¿Seguro que estás despierto? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—A medias. Y espero que esto sea un sueño. Pero claro, si fuera un sueño, tú no estarías ahí, de pie.

—¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Jasper cerró los ojos.

—Se me ocurren mil cosas.

A ella también. Especialmente teniéndolo tan cerca, sin camisa, en una cama calentita, con su voz ronca...

Había oído hablar de «la atracción animal», pero era la primera vez que la experimentaba.

Sin embargo, ella quería algo más. Quería probarle que eran almas gemelas. A él, a Madame Esme y, sobre todo, a sí misma.

—¿Una de esas cosas es marcar un número de teléfono? —intentó bromear para controlarse.

—No, pero quizá es la más segura —sonrió Jasper.

Alice se sentó al borde de la cama y le dio el teléfono.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que decir?

—Ahora mismo no puedo pensar con claridad.

—Pues estamos buenos.

—Dímelo a mí —suspiró él, incorporándose—. Bueno, ya estoy listo. ¿Mi voz se parece a la de Ben?

—No. Ben la tiene más aguda.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Así? —preguntó haciendo un fálsetto.

—Un poquito más baja.

—Me voy a destrozar la garganta.

—Imagínate que estás levantando un piano.

—¿Así? —preguntó Jasper, con un tono parecido al de un hombre que sufre hernia discal.

—¡Eso, eso!

—Muy bien. ¿Qué más?

—Creo que necesitas un guión —murmuró Alice, tomando papel y lápiz de la mesilla—. Toma, escribe.

—Listo.

—Empezaremos con: Hola Angela, soy Ben.

—Muy creativo —murmuró Jasper, anotándolo.

—Luego di: te echo mucho de menos, cariño.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—¿No es eso lo que diría un marido enamorado?

—Ni idea. Pero si tú lo dices...

—La llamada tiene que ser corta. Cuanto más tiempo hables con Angela, más riesgo corremos de que te descubra.

—¿Y si le digo: nos vemos dentro de una semana y cuelgo?

—No, un mensaje tan corto no. Dile que te arrepientes de todo lo que ha pasado y quieres volver con ella.

—Muy bien.

—Ahora tenemos que pensar en una despedida romántica.

—¿Adiós, por ejemplo?

—Adiós, cielo.

—Un hombre de verdad no dice esas cosas — protestó Jasper.

—Ben me llamó cielo varias veces durante la cena.

—Pues por eso. Yo creo que lo que Ben necesita es un puñetazo en la boca. Y me alegro de que no te gustase.

Alice lo miró a los ojos.

—Es que no era el hombre de mi vida.

Jasper miró el teléfono. Mucho mejor que mirarla a los ojos, desde luego.

— ¿Cuál es el número?

—Yo marcaré mientras tú te calientas.

Él se puso a hacer estiramientos, como un atleta.

—Hala, ya estoy.

—Me refería a calentar la voz.

—Ah... ejem, ejem. Ya está.

—Ahora, el toque final —dijo Aice, poniendo la radio. Pero no buscó una emisora sino el ruido de estática.

—¿Para qué haces eso?

—Para que Angela no pueda oírte bien. Pensará que es la conferencia. Como está en Noruega...

Alice marcó el número y le pasó el teléfono. Sonó una vez, dos, tres veces...

—Hola, Angela. Soy Ben, tu marido.

La frase fue recibida con un silencio total.

—Angela, ¿estás ahí?

—Estoy aquí —contestó ella con voz ronca. Evidentemente, la había sacado de la cama. Mejor.

Una pequeña venganza por robarle la ropa a punta de pistola.

—Te echo de menos, cielo —dijo Jasper, leyen do sus notas—. He pensado mucho y...

—Quiero volver contigo —murmuró Alice.

—Quiero volver contigo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Angela.

—Pues... porque somos un matrimonio. Ya sabes, hasta que la muerte nos separe y eso.

Alice se santiguó, desesperada.

—Y ya no me importa el tamaño de tu sujetador —improvisó Noah, aterrado—. He aprendido... aquí, en Noruega... que hay cosas más importantes que una buena pechuga.

Alicese dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Bueno, cielo... nos vemos la semana que viene... cuando vuelva de Noruega.

Jasper colgó de inmediato y se volvió hacia Alice, que se había tapado la cara con las manos.

—¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Peor de lo que nunca me hubiera podido imaginar.

—Ésas no son las palabras que un hombre desea oír cuando tiene a una mujer en la cama.

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad. ¿Por qué has tenido que mencionar el sujetador?

—¿No me lo has dicho tú?

—¿Yo?

—¡Te has señalado el pecho! Pensé que me es tabas haciendo una señal...

— ¡Me estaba santiguando!

—Eso no estaba en el guión, Alice. Además, ¿cómo iba a saber lo que querías decir? Te has tocado aquí... —dijo Jasper, rozando el borde de su camisola.

Alice contuvo el aliento y él también. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, Jasper se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Tan cerca. Y antes de que pudiera pararse a pensar, se inclinó para buscar sus labios.

Alice le echó los brazos al cuello y ya no pudo pensar más. La aplastó contra él, acariciando su espalda. No era flaca como otras chicas. Era toda una mujer. Y era suya. ¿Suya? Esa idea en frió su ardor como un jarro de agua helada.

Alice lo miró, parpadeando, con una expresión tan dulce que... que era para matarla.

—Menudo beso de buenas noches —murmuró, levantándose—. ¿Quieres que te arrope?

—No, gracias. Ya soy mayorcito.

—Lo sé —sonrió Alice, saliendo de la habi tación.

Jasper se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando. Si no podía pasar un solo día sin besarla, ¿cómo iba a aguantar dos semanas?

Iban a ser dos semanas muy, pero que muy largas.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después se despertó, con una luz cegadora sobre la cara. Jasper intentaba abrir los ojos, pero era incapaz.<p>

—¿Estás despierto?- Dijo Seth.

—Ahora sí —suspiró él—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Veinte dólares.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa, eres sonámbulo, se te ha olvidado tomar tus medicinas?

—El psicólogo me ha dicho que ya no tengo que tomar las medicinas porque estoy progresando mucho —contestó Seth, sin dejar de apuntarlo con la linterna—. Pareces cansado.

—¡Apaga esa maldita luz! ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!

Seth apagó la linterna y encendió la lámpara.

—Jo y yo pensando que Edward tenía mal genio. Sólo quería hablar contigo en privado.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Veinte dólares.

—No pienso darte dinero.

—No, quiero dártelos yo a ti.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Jasper, frotándose los ojos.

—Para que te marches.

—¿Me pagas para que me vaya?

—Cuanto antes mejor. De hecho, te daré cinco dólares más si te vas en diez minutos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy una persona generosa. Pregúnta selo a cualquiera. Bueno, a mi primo Viper no le preguntes. Y tampoco le preguntes a Cari, el camarero. El chico de los periódicos tampoco sería una buena referencia, pero creo que...

—Seth, no pienso aceptar tu dinero.

—¿Te irás gratis?

—No pienso irme. Buenas noches.

—Treinta dólares.

—Me voy a dormir.

—Treinta y dos. Es mi última oferta.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de echarme?

—Porque me molestas Cullen. En esta casa hay una mujer preciosa y quiero conquistarla — respondió Seth, tan tranquilo.

—¿Conquistarla? ¡Pero si le has dicho que le hacía falta una liposucción!

Seth levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Es una operación muy segura.

—Alice no está gorda. Ni siquiera un poco. Tiene un cuerpazo. Y unas piernas que...

—Treinta y dos dólares y cincuenta centavos —le ofreció Seth—. Aunque no es que te considere una gran amenaza. Todo el mundo sabe que tus relaciones con las mujeres duran menos que un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que eres una distracción. He visto cómo te miraba Alice, como si nunca hubiera visto unos músculos...

—Seth, es muy tarde. Yo estoy muerto de sueño y tú pareces a punto de desmayarte otra vez.

—¡No me he desmayado! Treinta y tres dólares. Es mi última oferta. O lo tomas o lo dejas. Decídete

—Lo dejo —bostezó Jasper—. ¿Te importa apagar la luz antes de irte?

Seth apretó los labios.

—Espero que no lo lamentes Cullen. De verdad espero que no lo lamentes. Pero tú verás.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí esta el otro capítulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado con Seth tanto como lo hice yo. Él siempre me hace reir... <strong>

**No se olviden de comentar.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Bye**


	6. Ese vestido parece muy estrecho

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**El último soltero**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Ese vestido parece muy estrecho<strong>

Jasper abrió el Café Crepúsculo a las seis de la mañana, le dijo a los camareros que iba a controlar el negocio hasta que volviera su tía y después se encerró en la oficina y se quedó dormido.

A las siete de la mañana, llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Cullen, estás ahí?

Jasper levantó la cabeza del escritorio.

—Baja la voz. Hay gente durmiendo.

La puerta se abrió y Peter Burke, un policía de color, entró en la oficina.

—¿Qué harías anoche?

Peter y él se hicieron amigos unos años antes, mientras investigaban, cada uno por su cuenta, el incendio de una casa que estaba asegurada por la empresa de Jasper. Se hicieron amigos de inmediato porque compartían la afición por los coches, el béisbol y las mujeres guapas.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Algunos trabajamos... incluso los domingos. ¿Y tú?

Burke llevaba en la mano una taza de café.

—Nada como un cafecito y un par de galletas de chocolate para empezar bien el día.

—¿Y los donuts?

—Ése es un estereotipo de la televisión —sonrió Burke, sentándose frente al escritorio—. Los policías tenemos clase. Más que los investigadores de seguros.

—¿No deberías estar por ahí, vigilando a algún criminal?

—Vaya, nos hemos levantando de mal humor, ¿eh?

—Anoche no dormí nada.

Burke sonrió.

—Ya, claro. ¿Cuándo no pasas la noche del sábado con alguna chica guapa?

En realidad, mucho más tiempo del que su amigo creía. Ése era el problema, se dijo Jasper. Por eso se sentía atraído por Alice. La abstinencia no iba con él.

Aunque, técnicamente, había tenido una chica guapa en la cama. Pero sólo diez minutos.

—¿Qué tal Charlotte?

—Preciosa. Y embarazada de seis semanas — contestó Burke.

Jasper parpadeó, sorprendido. Uno de sus mejores amigos había pasado de ser un soltero de oro a ser marido y futuro padre.

—¡Enhorabuena!

—Gracias. La verdad es que me da un poco de miedo. Pero eso me pasa desde que conocí a Charlotte, así que ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Hablando de mujeres que dan miedo... ¿conoces a Alice Brandon?

—¿Alice Brandon?

—Es la ahijada de mi tía Esme. Trabaja aquí, en el café.

—¿La morena? ¿Bajita, guapa, maciza?

—Esa misma.

Burke asintió con la cabeza.

—Está buena.

Inexplicablemente, Jasper se sintió orgulloso.

—Pues tiene problemas con una mujer que se llama Angela Cheney.

—No es la única que tiene problemas —suspiró Burke—. Me han dicho que últimamente te ha dado por el allanamiento de morada.

Él parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Angela ha llamado a la policía?

—Anoche fue a la comisaría. Parecía muy disgustada.

—Pues no es la única.

—Dice que entraste en su casa haciéndote pasar por vendedor de seguros.

—¿Y?

Burke lo estudió un momento.

—Y que te quitaste la ropa.

—¿Qué?

—Y que le robaste una cortina.

Jasper apretó los dientes.

—Angela me invitó a entrar en su casa para que le hablase de un seguro.

—¿Y desde cuándo vas puerta por puerta?

Podría decirle la verdad ... o podía proteger a Alice.

—Estoy diversificando...

—Venga ya. Cullen. Angela Cheney no ha presentado cargos todavía, pero piensa hacerlo. Dijo que pensaba ponerte una denuncia por acoso sexual.

Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que me apuntó con una pistola, me hizo desnudar y luego confiscó mi ropa?

Burke lo miró, escéptico.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Alice en todo esto?

—Angela ha estado acosándola. Ayer secuestró a su gata y yo estaba intentando ayudarla.

—¿Rescatando damiselas en apuros? Qué raro. Tú eres más de los de ligar y salir corriendo.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Oye, que no es nada personal. Yo digo lo que veo.

Jasper empezó a jugar con un clip.

—Pues yo no pienso ligar con Alice, pero voy a quedarme con ella por lo menos dos semanas. Esa Angela está como una cabra.

Burke se levantó de la silla.

—Es posible, pero gracias a la Constitución hasta los zumbados tienen derechos. Si decide denunciarte, no sé qué podré hacer. Deberías consultar con un buen abogado.

Jasper cerró los ojos.

—Hace veinticuatro horas mi vida era perfecta mente normal. Entonces conocí a Alice Brandon y todo se ha puesto patas arriba.

Burke soltó una carcajada.

—Hablas como un hombre enamorado.

Su amigo desapareció antes de que pudiera contradecirle.

¿Enamorado? ¿Enamorado él? Qué tontería estaba...

Entonces pensó en sus hermanos. ¿No le había pasado lo mismo a Emmett y a Edward?

Pero un hombre no puede enamorarse contra su voluntad...

Por mucho que dijeran los posos del café.

* * *

><p>Alice estaba en el almacén del Café Crepúsculo, leyendo un libro que le había enviado Madame Esme. Se llamaba <em>Guía para adivinar el futuro en los posos del café y las hojas de té.<em>

Como la mayoría de los clientes se habían ido a trabajar, era el momento perfecto para tomar un descanso.

—Poseer la técnica adecuada es vital para adivinar el futuro —leyó en voz alta.

Pero no podía concentrarse. Sólo podía pensar en Jasper Cullen. Cuando cerró los ojos, vio de nuevo su torso desnudo, recordó el beso... y sintió un escalofrío. ,

—La técnica puede ser aprendida, pero un artista de verdad necesita algo más: talento.

Alice arrugó el ceño. ¿Tendría ella talento? Últimamente, sólo parecía tener talento para meterse en líos...

Años atrás descubrió que tenía un talento com pletamente diferente. Uno que requería nervios de acero y habilidad para pensar con rapidez. Y lo había usado durante años.

Pero lo de la noche anterior... Alice se mordió los labios. Seguramente Angela había descubierto el plan y estaba en ese mismo instante pla neando una venganza...

¿Sufriría Beauty por su culpa?

Entonces tragó saliva, angustiada. ¿Tendría hambre su gatita? ¿Estaría sola, tendría miedo? Lo único que la animaba era que Beauty fuera una gata callejera. Había vivido durante mucho tiempo en la calle antes de que la encontrase, de modo que sabría defenderse.

Y la encontraría de nuevo, se juró a sí misma. Haría lo que hiciera falta para encontrarla.

Había llamado a todos los albergues de anima les de St. Louis, pero ninguno de los gatos respondía a la descripción de Beauty. También llamó a los periódicos para poner un anuncio, ofreciendo una recompensa. Suspirando, Alice intentó concentrarse en el libro:

—El talento no se puede aprender —leyó en voz alta—. Es un don natural que sólo poseen unos pocos. Si un aficionado intenta leer el futuro podría tener consecuencias desastrosas...

«Consecuencias desastrosas». Desde luego. Su vida se convirtió en un infierno desde que, equivo cadamente, predijo que Ben Cheney era su alma gemela. Y desde que conoció a Jasper...

Quizá Jasper Cullen tampoco era su alma ge mela. Pero se le encogió el corazón al pensarlo.

Antes de conocerlo en persona, quería que lo fuese para convertirse en la sustituía de Madame Esme, pero ahora... ahora quería que lo fuese por razones bien diferentes.

Alice volvió a concentrarse en el libro, decidida a ser positiva. Y entonces lo vio. Un sobre meti do entre las páginas. En el sobre había una nota para ella con la letra de Madame Esme, en tinta rosa.

_Alice,_

_Tras tu desgraciada experiencia con Ben Cheney, me he tomado la libertad de leer los posos de tu café. Cuando estés dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo, abre este sobre. El nombre de tu alma gemela está dentro._

_Un abrazo,_

_Esme_

No le había contado que hizo una segunda lectura. Ni que creía que Jasper Cullen era su alma gemela...

Ahora lo sabría seguro.

Alice abrió el sobre, pero antes de sacar la nota dudó un momento. ¿Y si estaba equivocada?

Fuera como fuera, tenía que saberlo, pensó. Pero cuando iba a sacar la nota se abrió la puerta y tuvo que guardar el sobre a toda prisa entre las hojas del libro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Jasper, dejando una bolsa en el suelo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Sí, pasa algo. No puedes desaparecer así como así, Alice. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Su corazón dio un absurdo vuelco al oír esas palabras.

—Le dije a Cari que estaba en el almacén.

—El turno de Cari terminó hace media hora. Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a desaparecer.

—No he desaparecido —protestó Alice—. ¿Me querías para algo?

Jasper sonrió.

—Ésa es una pregunta capciosa.

Alice tuvo que tragar saliva. ¿Por qué estaba tan guapo con aquellos vaqueros negros y la camisa blanca?

—Necesito una fotografía de tu gata —dijo Jasper entonces.

—¿Para qué?

—Voy a poner un anuncio en el periódico ofreciendo una recompensa. Poner una foto es la mejor forma de encontrarla.

—Gracias, pero ya lo he hecho yo —sonrió Alice—. Puse un anuncio hace una hora.

—Ah, entonces debe ser cierto lo que dicen: las grandes mentes piensan de forma parecida.

Si pensaran de forma parecida no estarían de pie en aquel momento. Ni con ropa.

Alice apartó la mirada, abrumada por un de seo insospechado. Se había sentido atraída por otros hombres, pero la intensidad de su reacción ante Jasper la sorprendía. Quizá porque era su alma gemela. ¿O no?, se preguntó, mirando el libro.

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Jasper tomó un taburete y se sentó a su lado.

—Hay otra razón por la que quería verte.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche.

Alice sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Hiciste lo que estaba en tu mano. Seguramente yo tengo más práctica.

Jasper levantó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ella se mordió la lengua. No quería hablarle de su pasado.

—Déjalo, Jasper. Estas cosas pasan.

—Tienes razón. Era muy tarde y los dos estábamos cansados. Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

—No entiendo.

—Olvida lo que pasó —siguió Jasper—. Después de todo, sólo fue un beso.

Alice se puso colorada. Ella pensaba que se refería a... No estaba disculpándose por el desastre de la llamada. ¡Estaba disculpándose por haberla besado!

Y peor, le había prometido que no volvería a pasar.

—Ah, ya.

—¿Te pasa algo? Estás colorada.

—No, no... es que hace un poco de calor aquí dentro.

—Voy a poner el aire acondicionado.

Alice se levantó de un salto.

—Bueno, tengo que volver a trabajar.

—Una cosa más.

—¿Sí?

—Te he comprado un regalo —dijo Jasper, to mando la bolsa—. Espero que te guste.

—No deberías...

—No es nada —dijo él, saliendo del almacén.

Alice abrió la bolsa. Dentro había un albor noz. Un albornoz de algodón verde, largo. Con una cremallera de arriba abajo. Era el albornoz más feo que había visto en toda su vida. Y nada le había hecho nunca más ilusión. Jasper se resistía a sus encantos, pero evidentemente no era inmune. Si fuera así, no intentaría taparlos. Alice abrazó el albornoz y prácticamente se puso a bailar. Si todo iba según sus planes, encontraría a Ben, recuperaría a Beauty y le daría a Jasper una lección.

_«Nunca digas nunca jamás»._

* * *

><p>Esa noche Alice hizo lasaña para cenar, abrió una botella de vino y se puso el vestido más sexy que tenía; una cosita con escote palabra de honor que hacía difícil respirar.<p>

Sólo se le había olvidado una cosa: Seth. Que entró cuando estaba colocando la lasaña en la mesa.

—¡Vaya!

—Hola —suspiró Alice, intentando no mos trar su desilusión—. Pensé que tenías que trabajar.

—Sí, pero Cullen me ha dado la noche libre —dijo Seth, frotándose las manos—. Qué bien huele. ¿A que no sabes que este es el plato favorito de Jasper?

Lo sabía, claro. Había investigado sobre Jasper Cullen incluso antes de conocerlo. Cuando supo que era su alma gemela, interrogó a su tía e incluso a su hermano Emmett. Sabía que le gustaban la lasaña, los coches antiguos, las películas en blanco y negro y las rubias de piernas largas.

No necesariamente en ese orden. Y esperaba descubrir otros gustos y disgustos mientras cenaban a la luz de las velas.

Seth se sentó, abrió la servilleta que tan artísticamente ella había doblado y se la puso sobre la camisa.

—¿Podemos empezar?

—Sí, claro —suspiró Sabrina—. ¿Te importa decirle a Jasper que la cena está lista?

—¡Cullen, la cena! —gritó Seth. Alice fue a la cocina a buscar la ensalada y cuando volvió al salón se encontró con los ojos azules de Jasper.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Quería darte las gracias por el regalo...

—¿Regalo, qué regalo? —preguntó Seth.

Jasper seguía mirándola. Buena señal.

—Me ha comprado un albornoz.

Seth arrugó la nariz.

—¿Un albornoz en agosto? Te vas a morir de calor.

—Lo que cuenta es el detalle. Jasper, siéntate. No querrás que se enfríe la lasaña.

—¿Te queda bien el albornoz? —preguntó él, sin moverse.

—Perfectamente. Me lo probaré más tarde para que lo veas.

—Me gustaría verlo ahora —dijo Jasper, tragando saliva.

Seth asintió, moviendo el tenedor.

—No es mala idea. Con el calor que hace, si te pones el albornoz será como una sauna. Así perderías unos kilos.

—No pienso ponérmelo ahora.

—Pues ese vestido parece muy estrecho —protestó Seth.

—Tú come y calla —le ordenó Alice.

—Estas guapísima —dijo Jasper, que seguía sin moverse.

—Gracias. Pero siéntate, por favor. He hecho lasaña.

—¡Lasaña!

Alice se sentó entre los dos y sirvió el vino, estudiando a Jasper con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo Bella y Edward ahora mismo? —preguntó Seth, con la boca llena. Jasper y Alice se miraron. Mucho.

—Espero que Bella sea feliz —siguió Seth, ajeno a las miraditas.

—Supongo que aún no lamentarán haberse casado —suspiró Jasper.

—¿Aún?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Edward y Bella apenas se conocen. Se enamoraron y se casaron unas semanas después. Eso no puede salir bien.

Seth asintió con la cabeza.

—Tu hermano es un poco imbécil, pero a mi hermana le gusta.

—Está loca por él —dijo Alice—. Y él está loco por ella. Eso es evidente.

—Están cegados por el amor —insistió Jasper—. Como Emmett. Deberían haber esperado un poco más.

—¿Para qué? Emmett tiene treinta años y Edward dos menos. ¿Te parecen demasiado jóvenes?

Jasper tomó un sorbo de vino.

—Creo que deberían haberse tomado un poco más de tiempo.

Alice sonrió.

—Mis padres se casaron dos semanas después de conocerse y llevan treinta años juntos.

—Toda regla tiene su excepción. Mis padres se casaron después de salir juntos durante más de diez meses... y ella lo abandonó ocho años después.

—Lo siento —murmuró Alice.

—Esas cosas pasan —se encogió Jasper de hombros—, Nos crió mi tía Esme y ella misma dice que mi padre eligió a la mujer equivocada. ¿Qué pasará cuando Emmett vea que hay cosas de Rosalie que no le gustan? ¿O cuando Edward descubra algún otro secretillo oscuro de la familia Swan?

—¡Oye, un momento! —protestó Seth—. Eso no me ha hecho ninguna gracia.

—Sólo digo que el amor no sobrevive a los secretos. Y dos personas no pueden conocer sus secretos en un par de semanas. Se tarda años...

—¿Años? —repitió Alice, apretando su copa. Ella también tenía secretos. Secretos que no pensaba compartir con nadie... incluido su futuro marido—. ¿No es un poquito absurdo?

—No tanto como casarse con un extraño.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Si una mujer desea tener hijos no puede esperar para siempre.

—Los Swan somos muy viriles —intervino Seth—. Lo digo por si estás interesada.

—Qué generoso —murmuró Jasper. Alice contuvo una risita.

—Gracias por la oferta. Seth. Sólo tengo veinticuatro años, así que ahora mismo no es una emergencia. Pero quiero tener seis hijos.

Jasper se atragantó con la lasaña. Seth se le vantó y le dio unos palmetazos en la espalda.

—¿Seis?

—Tres niñas y tres niños —sonrió Alice—. Pero soy flexible.

— ¡Seis! Podrías formar un equipo de voleibol.

—Me encanta el voleibol.

—Yo prefiero el baloncesto —replicó Jasper—. ¿Y tu marido? ¿Él no tiene nada que decir?

—Supongo que sí, claro. Sería difícil tener seis niños sin contar con él. Pero necesitaré un hombre con mucha energía.

Seth volvió a sentarse.

—Yo hago pesas.

—Necesitará algo más que energía —dijo Jasper, tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa—. Y tendría que estar loco.

—¿Estás diciendo que un hombre tiene que estar loco para casarse conmigo? —le espetó Alice.

—Claro que no. Sólo digo que...

—¿Sí?

—Lo que digo es que me estás volviendo loco —suspiró Jasper.

Alice decidió entonces que su cena había sido un éxito.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro más! Es un suplicio estar en clases en esta fecha... Lo único que quiero es descansar y dormir hasta tarde, pero casi no duermo estudiando y haciendo trabajos... En fin, todo sea por la causa.<strong>

**Espero que sigan disfrutando con las locuras que dice Seth y agradezco a todos los que han dejado comentarios en todas las partes de esta trilogía.**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Bye**


	7. ¿Llevas alguna identificación?

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**El último soltero**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: <strong>¿**Llevas alguna identificación?**

CINCO días después de la llamada telefónica, Jasper y Alice no habían encontrado a Ben. Llamaron al aeropuerto, a las estaciones de autobuses, estaciones de trenes y todas las agencias de alquiler de coches de St. Louis pero, a menos que el hombre tuviera un alias, nadie sabía nada de un tal Benjamin Cheney. Según el Departamento de Tráfico, los Cheney sólo tenían un coche y era la furgoneta negra que conducía Angela.

El miércoles por la tarde, Jasper estaba en la oficina del Café Crepúsculo, comprobando de nuevo la lista. No quedaban muchos sitios donde mirar. Especialmente porque no tenían una sola pista.

Y ése no era el único problema.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar. Ver a Alice cada día lo estaba poniendo enfermo. No tenía apetito, no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Y lo peor de todo, no recordaba las razones por las que no debía caer en la trampa. Era una mujer preciosa, inteligente, fascinante... pero ¿sería su alma gemela, la mujer de su vida? Ésa era la cuestión. ¿Cómo iba a saber la respuesta? Especialmente, en menos de dos semanas.

Jasper se había jurado a sí mismo no cometer el error que cometió su padre. Él no elegiría una mujer que no fuera para toda la vida. La cuestión era cómo saber que no iba a equivocarse.

Irritado, masculló una maldición, mientras miraba el calendario. La fecha en la que debía irse a Cleveland estaba marcada con un círculo rojo. Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más. Eso y seguir con las duchas frías.

La puerta se abrió y Seth asomó la cabeza en la oficina.

—Uno de los inodoros del servicio de caballeros está atascado.

—¿Otra vez?

El camarero se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mejor la última vez no usaste bien el desatascados

Había usado el desatascador tres veces en las últimas tres horas. Y en diferentes inodoros. Casi estaba por pensar que alguien los atascaba a propósito.

—Será mejor que te des prisa —insistió Seth—. Ya hay cola.

Jasper se levantó de la silla, mirando al camarero con poco disimulada indignación.

—¿Por qué no lo desatascas tú mismo?

Seth se cruzó de brazos, muy digno.

—Madame Esme me contrató como camarero, no como fontanero. Supongo que ahora también querrás que desmonte el fregadero.

—¿Qué le pasa al fregadero?

—Alguien ha tirado dos cucharillas en el triturador de basura y no veas el ruido que hacen.

Jasper intentó contenerse. Sabía que si se ponía a dar voces. Seth lo amenazaría con llamar a su tía Esme y lo último que deseaba era estropearle las vacaciones.

—No va a funcionar —le advirtió.

—¿Qué no va a funcionar? —preguntó Seth, mirándolo con expresión inocente.

—Todos estos jueguecitos. Atascar los inodoros, tirar cucharillas en el triturador de basura, esconder el mando de la televisión en casa de mi tía... ¿Por qué no dejas de portarte como un crío?

—Eres tú el que está jugando. Pero tú juegas con la pobre Alice, que es mucho peor. Es evidente que está loca por ti y tú le haces albergar es peranzas.

Jasper apretó los dientes.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¡Por favor! Bajaste a desayunar esta mañana sin camisa. ¿Cómo voy a competir yo con eso?

—¡Pero si me escondiste las camisas en el escobero!

—Ya te dije que creí que eran trapos...

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Seth. Alice y yo sólo somos... —Jasper no terminó la frase por que no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Qué eran Alice y él? No eran exactamente amigos, aunque lo pasa ba muy bien con ella. Demasiado bien.

Seth lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Alice y tú qué?

—Solo somos conocidos que vivimos en la misma casa... temporalmente.

—Ya, claro. Como que no estás usando todos tus trucos para llevártela a la cama. La he advertido. Cullen, pero me parece que no sirve de nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué quiero decir? ¿No has visto cómo te mira? ¿O cómo está pendiente de tus palabras? Me dan ganas de vomitar.

—Creo que exageras.

¿Estaba pendiente de él? Esa idea le hacía sentir un cierto calorcito en el corazón...

—Eso es lo que dijo ella cuando le conté cosas malas sobre ti.

—¿Qué cosas malas? —preguntó Jasper, indignado.

—Por ejemplo, que eres de los que salen corriendo.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Tú sabrás. Cullen. Todas tus novias se han quedado con un palmo de narices cada vez que intentaban ponerse serias. Luego tu tía lee los posos del café y tú pides el traslado a Cleveland... yo creo que está muy claro.

—Pues me alegro de que esté tan claro para ti.

—Es un mecanismo de defensa. Lo aprendí durante mi estancia en la clínica.

—No me cuentes películas freudianas.

Seth sonrió.

—El problema. Cullen, es que tú siempre sales corriendo cuando las cosas se complican.

Jasper se levantó, indignado.

—¡Bueno, se acabó!

Seth dio un paso atrás.

—Oye, que yo sólo quiero ayudar...

—No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate de ti mismo. Porque si los inodoros siguen atascados u ocurre alguna otra catástrofe en el Café Crepúsculo, voy por ti. Entonces veremos quién sale corriendo.

El labio inferior de Seth temblaba penosamente.

—No te atreverías a pegarme.

-¡Dame una razón para no hacerlo!

Aunque era cierto. No podría pegarle. No por que tuviera miedo del flacucho camarero, sino porque nunca le pegaría a alguien más débil.

—Te daré dos razones: Edward y Madame Esme. Edward es mi cuñado, así que tiene que protegerme, le guste o no. Y los dos sabemos que Madame Esme se pondría furiosa si me pusieras una mano encima.

Jasper decidió contar hasta cien.

—Muy bien. Será mejor que firmemos una tregua.

—¿Una tregua?

—Me marcharé de aquí dentro de una semana. Hasta entonces, no quiero que hagas o digas nada que me ponga furioso. ¿De acuerdo?

Seth apretó los labios, pero permaneció en silencio. Jasper dio un paso hacia él, amenazador.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo por fin—. Pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta hipotética. Supon que alguien me ha pedido que te diera un mensaje, pero se me ha olvidado. ¿Eso te pondría furioso?

—Desde luego.

—Muy bien —suspiró Seth, acercándose a la puerta—. Adiós.

—¿Seth?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes un mensaje para mí?

El camarero miró por encima del hombro.

—Si te vas a enfadar...

—Sólo me enfadaré si no me lo das.

A Seth le dio un repentino tic en el ojo.

—Ha llamado Alice.

—¿Ha llamado? ¿Desde dónde? ¿No está aquí?

—Si estuviera aquí no habría llamado, digo yo.

Jasper se había pasado el día encerrado en la oficina, intentando averiguar cómo encontrar a Ben, de modo que hacía horas que no veía a Alice.

—¿Y qué ha dicho? —preguntó por fin, conteniendo las ganas de estrangular a Seth.

—¿Seguro que no estás enfadado?

—Seguro.

—Quiere que te encuentres con ella.

—¿Dónde y cuándo?

—En el bar de Ducky, en la calle Benton — contestó Seth, con un pie fuera de la puerta—. Hace dos horas.

Y luego salió corriendo. Afortunadamente, porque si no, Jasper se le habría echado al cuello.

¿El bar de Ducky? Seth debía haberse equivocado. ¿Qué hacía Alice en ese sitio? La propietaria era pariente de Bella Swan... pero tenía mala reputación. Por lo visto, en aquel bar se reunían matones de baja estofa.

Jasper miró por la ventana. El sol de media tarde hacía brillar las motitas de polvo que flotaban en el aire. Alice no lo habría esperado durante dos horas...

Entonces se le ocurrió algo... ¿y si Angela la había seguido?

Jasper salió de la oficina como un rayo. Le había dicho que no fuera a ningún sitio sin él, pero naturalmente, Alice no le había hecho caso. Nunca le hacía caso. Cuando la encontrase iba a decirle un par de cosas.

Pero lo primero era lo primero.

* * *

><p>Alice se inclinó sobre la mesa de billar y apuntó con el taco. De fondo, música country. Aunque el bar estaba medio vacío, había una nube de humo sobre su cabeza. Intentó golpear la bola, pero falló.<p>

—Vaya, qué pena —sonrió su oponente.

—¿Puedo intentarlo otra vez?

Santi Swan, el matón del bar y un hombre que necesitaba seriamente un afeitado, negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo tenías un intento, guapa.

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro. Ojalá pudiera empezar otra vez. No había encontrado a su gata, no sabían nada de Ben y, lo peor de todo, Jasper no había vuelto a besarla.

Intentaba seducirlo, pero aquel hombre debía estar hecho de hielo. Ella, por otro lado, estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando lo vio salir del baño con una toallita a la cintura.

Por supuesto, tener a Seth pegado a sus talones día y noche no ayudaba nada. Había intentado desanimarlo de todas las formas posibles, pero el camarero no se rendía. Aquella mañana, durante el desayuno, le había escrito _Te quiero_ con los cereales.

Por eso esperaba comer a solas con Jasper. Y él le había dado plantón. Y luego Santi se negó a darle ninguna información hasta que hubiera jugado una partida de billar con él.

Era un instructor tenaz y «obsequioso», pero un par de golpes bien dirigidos con el taco le habían dejado claro que debía mantener las distacias. Si pudiera enseñarle a mantener la boca cerrada, sería perfecto.

—Un taco de billar es como una mujer —estaba diciendo Santi en ese momento—. Si la tocas donde debes tocarla, hará todo lo que tú quieras.

Alice intentó no atragantarse con la cerveza.

—Pues ahora te toca a ti.

Santi se inclinó sobre la mesa y golpeó tres bolas sucesivamente. Todas ellas entraron en el agujero.

—Puedo hacerlo rápido o puedo hacerlo lento. De cualquier forma, soy buenísimo.

Su sonrisa desapareció al fallar la última bola. Alice contuvo una risita.

—Qué pena.

Santi miró la punta del taco, sorprendido.

—Necesito más tiza.

Ella le dio el cubito de tiza azul.

—Sólo queda una bola.

—Si metes la octava, ganas el juego —murmuró Santi. Su tono, naturalmente, le decía que eso era imposible.

Alice se inclinó sobre la mesa. Él, por su puesto, tenía la mirada clavada en su escote.

—Tienes que inclinarte un poco más, guapa.

Muy bien. Era hora de darle una lección que no olvidaría nunca. Así, al menos el día no sería una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Alice se inclinó hasta que sus pechos casi to caron la mesa.

¿Así está mejor?

—Muchísimo mejor, cariño —contestó Santi, relamiéndose.

—¿Qué gano si meto la bola?

—Te daré lo que quieras, preciosa.

—¿Qué tal diez dólares?

El matón soltó una carcajada.

—No quiero tu dinero.

—Pero es que creo que puedo ganar.

—Bueno, como tú digas. Pero es más difícil de lo que parece.

Alice se colocó en posición y golpeó la bola... pero no entró en el agujero.

—Ya te lo dije —sonrió Santi, muy ufano.

—Tengo una idea. Dame otra oportunidad para recuperar mi dinero. Vamos a jugar otro juego. Doble o nada.

Él soltó una risita.

—Si quieres hacer una donación a la Fundación Santi, no pienso discutir. Venga, empiezas tú.

* * *

><p>Jasper entró en el bar de Ducky y tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la tenue iluminación. En contraste con el sofocante sol de agosto, el bar era oscuro y fresco.<p>

Un hombre mayor estaba sentado frente a la barra tomando una cerveza mientras el camarero hacía un crucigrama. La única actividad tenía lugar en una mesa de billar, al fondo. Al oír una risa familiar, su pulso se aceleró.

Alice. Podía oírla, pero no podía verla, por que un tipo enorme se lo impedía. Aliviado y enfadado a la vez, dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Qué creía, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ir tras ella por todo St. Louis? ¿No sabía que el bar de Ducky no era un bar para una mujer sola?

Entonces la vio y se quedó de piedra. Llevaba un vestido rojo que mostraba mucho más escote del necesario. Especialmente para el cretino que estaba jugando al billar con ella.

—Ya está —dijo, sin ver a Jasper—. Ocho bolas.

—Aprendes rápido —sonrió su oponente.

—Porque eres un buen profesor, Santi. Me ha gustado mucho la lección de cómo «acariciar» la bola.

—No olvides que hay ochenta dólares en juego. Pero no quiero presionarte ni nada parecido.

—¿Ochenta? Querrás decir cien, ¿no?

—Ah, sí, es verdad. Cien dólares.

Jasper observaba, fascinado, cómo Alice se concentraba en la última bola. Se colocó en posición, la golpeó como una profesional... y la bola entró directamente en el agujero.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Santi.

Ella dejó el taco en la pared y alargó la mano.

—Ha sido un placer jugar contigo.

El gigante sacó la cartera, le dio los cien dólares y se acercó a la barra con cara de pocos amigos.

Alice estaba guardando el dinero en el bolso cuando vio a Jasper.

—Hola.

—¡Jasper! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú me has invitado, según Seth. La cuestión es: ¿dónde has aprendido a jugar tan bien al billar?

—He tenido suerte —contestó ella, encogién dose de hombros.

—¿Este tío te está molestando, Alice? —preguntó Santi, acercándose.

—No pasa nada. Gracias.

—¿Llevas alguna identificación?

—Lo dirás de broma, ¿no? —sonrió Jasper.

—¿Tengo cara de chiste o qué?

Alice se colocó entre los dos.

—Es amigo mío, Santi. Jasper Cullen, el hermano de Edward.

Jasper levantó una ceja.

—¿Conoces a Edward?

Santi se cruzó de brazos.

—Se ha casado con mi prima. Soy Santi Swan... por cierto, no te vi en la boda.

—Es que tuve un percance...

—¿Un percance? ¿No tenías que ser el padrino?

—Es una larga historia —suspiró él.

—¡Santi, te llaman por teléfono! —gritó el camarero.

Cuando el matón desapareció, Jasper tomó a Alice del brazo.

—¿Quieres decirme qué haces aquí? Aparte de ganar un dineral jugando al billar.

—Como sólo nos quedan unos días para encentrar a Ben, pensé que éste sería un buen sitio para buscarlo.

Jasper miró alrededor.

—Aquí no hay nadie.

—El problema es que Ben no está en ninguna parte. Así que pensé...

—Horror.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Sigo o no?

—Sigue, por favor —sonrió Jasper, acariciando su mano. El roce lo hizo sentir un escalofrío, pero no la soltó.

—Después de cenar con Ben, vinimos a tomar una copa aquí. Por eso pensé que era buen sitio para buscarlo.

—¿Y?

—Y tenía razón. Según Santi, Benvenía por aquí cada semana... con una chica diferente. Jasper lanzó un silbido.

—¿Está engañando a Angela? Parece que le gusta vivir peligrosamente. La verdad, me sorprende que ella no lo haya pillado.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Tenía una coartada. Ben trabaja como voluntario en el teatro del barrio y todos los técnicos vienen por aquí a tomar una copa después de las funciones. Santi se acuerda de él porque, por lo visto, no le sienta bien el alcohol... y un día le vomitó encima la cerveza.

—Qué tipo tan encantador.

—Santi estuvo a punto de liarse a puñetazos, pero Ducky intervino y, al final, se reconciliaron. Entonces empezó a venir regularmente. Hasta hace tres semanas.

—¿Santi sabe dónde podemos encontrarlo?

—No, pero me ha dicho el nombre de un amigo suyo. Y la dirección.

—¿Cuál es?

—El depósito de cadáveres —sonrió Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí va otro más. Si son buenas con los comentarios. Puede que actualice todos los días. Recuerden que tan sólo quedan cuatro capítulos y se acaba la historia.<strong>

**Nos leemos luego**

**Bye**


	8. Te he engañado, ¿verdad?

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**El último soltero**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Te he engañado, ¿verdad? <strong>

AL día siguiente, Jasper estaba con Alice en la puerta del depósito de cadáveres. —Creo que hemos dado en el clavo —dijo ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Dijiste lo mismo del hospital psiquiátrico, ¿recuerdas? Pero Ben no estaba allí.

—Fuiste tú el que dijo que un hombre que se ha casado con Angela Cheney tenía que estar en un psiquiátrico.

—En realidad, lo que dije es que cualquier hombre suficientemente loco como para casarse, debería estar en un psiquiátrico —sonrió Jasper.

—Bueno, da igual. Vamos.

Jasper la siguió por la escalera. Y le gustaba el paisaje que veía desde esa posición. Aunque, en realidad, le gustaba mirar a Alice desde todos los ángulos.

Y le gustaba estar con ella. Sus relaciones con las mujeres siempre habían estado basadas en la atracción física, pero con ella era diferente.

Por culpa de su voto de abstinencia, había hecho cosas con Alice que no había hecho con otras chicas. Como quedarse hasta las tantas jugando al Monopoly o viendo películas clásicas en la televisión. La noche anterior se habían quedado en la oficina del Café Crepúsculo tomando chocolate con galletas hasta las dos de la mañana.

Aquella noche tendría que buscar otra distracción, pensó. Podría enseñarla a jugar al póquer... Jasper había empezado todo aquello para olvidarse de la atracción que sentía por ella, pero si era sin cero debía admitir que no esperaba pasarlo tan bien.

Alice se detuvo frente a la puerta. El sol hacía brillar su pelo y la brisa movía un poco la falda de su vestido...

—¿Entramos?

Algo se movió dentro de él. Era algo... que nunca antes había sentido. Jasper pensó que seguramente estaba incubando un resfriado o algo así. Y decidió no darle más importancia.

Al entrar, el olor a antiséptico le hizo arrugar la nariz.

—Quizá debería esperar aquí.

—Gallina —sonrió ella.

—No es eso. Es que creo que deberías considerar la situación.. .

—Eres un gallina.

—Mira, de este tipo lo único que sabemos es que se llama Erick Yorkie y que solía ir de copas con Ben. Como para fiarse.

—Quizá deberíamos haber llamado antes.

—No, la mejor forma de conseguir información de alguien es pillarlo desprevenido. Confía en mí —suspiró Jasper.

—Confío en ti —dijo Alice, mirándolo a los ojos.

Esas palabras deberían asustarlo. La expresión de su rostro debería haberle dado un susto de muerte. Pero en lugar de eso sintió como un calorcito.

—Bueno, lo mejor será que tú esperes aquí.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó ella.

—Es posible que Erick sólo quiera hablar conmigo. Ya sabes, de hombre a hombre. Contigo se pondría nervioso.

Lo ponía nervioso a él y había estado rodeado de mujeres guapas toda su vida...

—¿Tan aterradora soy?

—Ésa no es la palabra que yo usaría para describirte —sonrió Jasper, apartando un rizo de su frente.

—¿Y qué palabra usarías?

—Si te lo digo, ¿esperarás aquí mientras yo hablo con Erick?

—Eso no es justo —protestó Alice.

—¿No es justo? Recuerda eso cuando juguemos al póquer esta noche. Bueno, ¿aceptas o no?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Lo único que quiero es recuperar a Beauty.

—Pues deséame suerte.

—Eh, espera. ¿Cómo me describirías?

—Pues... yo diría que eres perfecta —contestó Jasper.

Alice se quedó con la boca abierta mientras él se perdía por el largo pasillo con una sonrisa en los labios. Después, se aclaró la garganta y dejó de sonreír, recordándose a sí mismo que estaba en el depósito de cadáveres.

Sus pasos resonaban sobre el suelo de piedra hasta que llegó a recepción, donde había una rubia con un vestido tan rojo como sus labios.

Por fin, una mujer que podría hacerle olvidar a Alice, pensó. El problema era que no lo atraía en absoluto.

Allí pasaba algo. Algo terrible. Le gustaban las rubias. De hecho, siempre le habían gustado las rubias. Pero no, aquella chica no le decía nada.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jasper suspiró. Aquello era una aberración, un desastre. Pero no significaba que estuviera enamorándose de Alice. Y tampoco quería decir que nunca más volviera a gustarle otra mujer. Era absurdo pensarlo.

—¿Oiga? —insistió la chica—, ¿Le pasa algo?

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—No, estoy bien.

Mentira. No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Aquello era el caos. Si estuviera bien, se pondría a ligar con la rubia. Pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Era patético.

—Estoy buscando a un hombre.

—¿Vivo o muerto? —preguntó la joven, abriendo un archivo.

—Preferiblemente, vivo. Se llama Erick Yorkie.

La rubia cerró el archivo y se levantó.

—Sígame.

Mientras la seguía por el pasillo, su desesperación aumentó. El movimiento de sus caderas no le decía nada, los zapatos de tacón no lo afectaban en absoluto. Quizá había llegado el momento de tirar su agenda. O mejor, subastarla. Con el dinero podría irse a un paraíso tropical, para olvidar a Alice.

La recepcionista lo llevó a una habitación sin ventanas en la que había montones de archivadores.

—¿Para qué quiere ver a Erick?

—Es una cuestión personal.

—Puede contármelo a mí —sonrió ella.

—Lo siento, no puedo.

—No lo entiende: yo soy Erick Yorkie.

—¿Cómo?

—Que yo soy Erick Yorkie.

—¿Ericka Yorkie?

—No, Erick Anthony Yorkie. Soy un hombre —contestó ella, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Jasper se quedó boquiabierto. No podía ser. Aquella chica con las medidas de Marilyn Monroe no podía ser un hombre...

—¿Un hombre?

—Voy travestido. Le he engañado, ¿verdad?

—Completamente —contestó Jasper, casi sin voz.

Entonces lo entendió todo. Por eso no se había sentido atraído hacia ella, por eso sus caderas no le decían nada...

Jasper se dejó caer sobre una silla, aliviado. Sabía que tenía que haber una explicación.

—No sabe cuánto me alegra oír eso.

—Me gusta su actitud —sonrió Erick—. A la mayoría de los hombres no les hace ninguna gracia. Especialmente si les gusta mi escote.

—Sí, es comprensible.

—En fin... no me ha dicho su nombre.

—Jasper Cullen. Soy investigador de seguros, pero no he venido aquí por eso.

—¿Y para qué ha venido?

—Estoy buscando a un hombre llamado Benjamin Cheney.

Erick parpadeó.

—¿A Ben? ¿Para qué?

—Parece que se ha perdido.

—¿Parece?

—Desapareció hace tres semanas y nadie ha vuelto a saber nada de él. Su mujer cree que se ha escapado con otra.

—No conozco a su mujer —suspiró Erick—. Ben y yo solíamos ir de copas por ahí y siempre an daba ligando con unas y con otras.

—Entonces, ¿usted y Ben no...?

—No, qué va. Yo decidí vestirme de mujer cuando empecé a trabajar. En la mayoría de las empresas quieren que la recepcionista sea una cara bonita, ya sabe... pero me gustan las mujeres. Aunque también me gusta vestirme así. Es un poco extraño, ya lo sé. Pero la vida es extraña.

Jasper no entendía por qué querrían una cara bonita en el depósito de cadáveres, pero decidió no preguntar.

—Entonces, ¿Ben es un mujeriego?

Erick se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que le gusta es el dinero. Aunque no tiene suerte. Especialmente con su mujer... O eso es lo que dice.

—Entonces, ¿no le sorprende que la haya dejado?

—Lo que me sorprende es que se casara con ella. No actuaba como un hombre casado. Aunque tampoco trabajaba, de modo que supongo que necesitaba alguien que lo mantuviese.

—¿Desde cuándo conoce a Ben?

—Desde _Siete novias para siete hermanos._

—¿Cómo?

—Es un musical que hicimos en el teatro hace un par de años. Ben construyó parte del decorado y yo interpretaba a uno de los hermanos.

Jasper levantó una ceja.

—Pues debería haber interpretado a una de las hermanas.

—Gracias —sonrió Erick—. Pero entonces no tenía perfeccionadas las técnicas de maquillaje. No crea que es fácil.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—Ben me ayudó a elegir la ropa. Tiene buen gusto.

—Una pena que no lo tuviera para elegir esposa.

Erick arrugó el ceño.

—La verdad es que me extraña que se haya ido de la ciudad sin avisar a nadie.

—¿Sabe dónde podría encontrarlo?

—Ni idea. Además, me parece muy raro que se haya ido. Una vez me dijo que Angela controlaba todo el dinero y sólo le daba veinte dólares a la semana. ¿Se lo puede creer?

—No puede haber ido muy lejos con veinte dólares, ¿verdad? —murmuró Jasper—. Aunque hubiera estado ahorrando.

—No creo que tenga nada ahorrado porque solía pedirme dinero. Aunque siempre me lo devolvía.

—¿Le importaría llamarme si sabe algo de él? —preguntó Jasper, sacando una tarjeta.

—Lo haré. Pero si quiere que le dé mi opinión, quizá no debería buscar a Ben. A lo mejor lo que debe buscar es su cadáver.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Alice decidió confesar. Jasper le había dicho que era perfecta, pero no era verdad. No lo era en absoluto. Y tenía que saber la verdad. Al principio decidió ocultárselo para que se enamorase de ella. Pero no quería conseguir el amor de Jasper con mentiras. Quería que amase a la auténtica Alice Brandon.<p>

—Te toca —dijo Jasper, repartiendo las cartas. La brisa entraba por la ventana y un coro de grillos actuaba como orquesta. Alice miró las cartas y luego a él.

—¿Te pasa algo? No has dicho una palabra desde que volvimos del depósito.

—Estoy bien.

—Estás decepcionada porque seguimos sin saber nada de Ben—sonrió Jasper—. Es eso, ¿verdad?

Alice se sintió culpable porque no estaba pensando en Ben. Ni siquiera en Beauty. Y eso demostraba claramente que era una mala persona.

—No, yo...

—Aún nos queda un día —intentó animarla él—. Y yo te prestaré el dinero del rescate.

—¿Cinco mil dólares?

—No te preocupes, tengo algunos ahorros. La verdad, debería haberte ofrecido el dinero desde el principio. Si le ocurre algo a tu gata...

Alice tragó saliva.

—No puedo aceptar tu dinero.

—¿Por qué no? Me caes bien, somos amigos y... nunca he conocido a una chica como tú.

Alice apartó la mirada. Podría empezar por el principio. Podría decirle que se enamoró de él cuando era una cría, incluso antes de conocerlo. Podría hablarle de sus planes de ir a St. Louis cuando tenía dieciocho años... pero entonces todo se fue al garete. A su madre, que era contorsionista, le diagnosticaron una enfermedad en los huesos y necesitaba medicinas muy caras. Su padre apenas podía mantener la feria a flote... fue entonces cuando Alice decidió hacer algo por su familia.

Y fue entonces cuando su vida cambió radicalmente.

—No me conoces, Jasper.

—Sé que eres una chica muy cabezota. Y que eres inteligente, guapa, divertida... Y sé que ya no puedo resistirme —dijo él entonces.

El corazón de Alice dio un vuelco.

—¿Me toca a mí? —preguntó, mirando las car tas.

Jasper la estudió, en silencio.

—Tú empiezas.

—De acuerdo.

Acababa de decirle que le gustaba. ¿Por qué no era sincera con él? ¿Por qué no se echaba en sus brazos? La respuesta era muy sencilla: porque era una hipócrita.

—El secreto de este juego es engañar al contrario —dijo Jasper entonces—. El otro no debe saber qué cartas llevas.

—Pero es que no tengo dinero...

—Ah, mejor. Entonces podríamos jugar al strip póquer —sonrió él—.En cada partida, el que pierda tiene que quitarse una prenda.

Alice abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea: no era capaz de decírselo, pero quizá podría demostrárselo.

—De acuerdo.

Una hora después, Alice había perdido los pendientes y un zapato. Jasper había perdido los dos zapatos, los calcetines, el reloj, la camisa y el cinturón.

—Esto no es tan divertido como esperaba.

—Pues yo lo estoy pasando muy bien —sonrió ella.

—He oído hablar de la suerte del principiante, pero esto es ridículo. A ver, te apuesto mis pantalones contra el otro zapato.

—Como quieras.

Jasper dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa.

—Dos tríos.

—Qué pena, yo tengo póquer de ases. Quítate los pantalones, Cullen.

—¿Dónde he oído eso antes? —murmuró él, levantándose.

Debería detenerlo, pensó Alice. Debería decirle que nunca habría podido ganarle al póquer... ni a casi nada. Desgraciadamente, no pudo resistir la tentación.

—¿Vas a enseñarme tus calzoncillos de Micky Mouse?

Jasper se bajó la cremallera.

—No, algo mucho mejor.

—Detente, corazón —bromeó Alice, lleván dose una mano al pecho. Pero no era una broma, era cierto; tenía el corazón acelerado.

Jasper se quitó los pantalones. Debajo, llevaba unos calzoncillos con estampado de coches de carreras.

Lo había hecho. Había conseguido desnudarlo. Ahora era su turno.

—Te toca a ti —dijo él, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Alice se levantó, nerviosa.

—Jasper, verás...

Él la atrajo hacia sí antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Y Alice, sin poder evitarlo, le echó los brazos al cuello y cerró los ojos, dejando que la besara como un hombre hambriento. La deseaba, la deseaba de verdad. Y ella también. Y ya no quería disimularlo.

—He querido hacer esto desde el principio — dijo Jasper con voz ronca.

—Lo sé, lo sé...

—Eres perfecta, Alice.

—No, eso no es verdad —contestó ella, apartándose—. No soy perfecta en absoluto. Para empezar, soy una mentirosa.

—No te entiendo —murmuró Jasper, sorprendido.

—Para empezar, no sé leer los posos del café. Madame Esme me lo explicó varias veces, pero para mí sólo es una mancha oscura en el fondo de la taza... así que supongo que sólo vi lo que quería ver.

—Pero si no me conocías...

—En persona no, pero tu tía lleva años hablándome de sus sobrinos. Y yo... yo me enamoré de ti cuando era una cría. O creí enamorarme.

Jasper se quedó perplejo. Perplejo y encantado.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema? Yo también tengo fantasías. ¿Qué importan los posos del café?

Alice lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Y si te digo que soy una jugadora profesional?

—¿Qué?

—Que soy una experta jugando al póquer, al billar... una profesional del juego. Así me he ganado la vida durante años.

Él la miró como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

—¿Por eso le ganaste al matón del bar?

—Era un pichón.

—Como yo, ¿verdad?

—Lo de esta noche sólo ha sido para pasarlo bien.

—Ya, claro. Y supongo que te ha resultado muy fácil —suspiró Jasper, señalando sus calzoncillos.

—Por favor, deja que te explique...

—No hace falta. Creo que ya he oído más que suficiente.

—¿No quieres saber por qué empecé a jugar? ¿O por qué dejé de hacerlo?

—Da igual.

Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar. Seth entró en el salón.

—Ah, vaya. Espero no interrumpir nada.

—En realidad, no podrías haber llegado en mejor momento —dijo Jasper.

—¿Sí? Pues espero que sigas pensando lo mismo cuando te cuente lo de la explosión.

—¿Qué explosión?

—En el Café Crepúsculo. Pero no te preocupes, los bomberos apagaron el fuego...

—¿Los bomberos? —gritó Jasper, poniéndose los pantalones a toda prisa—. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

—Dejaste instrucciones de que no te molestase pasara lo que pasara. Yo ni siquiera tenía que trabajar esta noche, pero tú insististe...

—Déjate de excusas. Seth. Cuéntame qué ha pasado. ¿Hay algún herido?

—No. El fuego empezó cuando estábamos cerrando.

—¿Y qué demonios ha provocado un incendio?

—Los bomberos dicen que debió ser una conexión defectuosa en la nueva cafetera. El enchufe explotó y...

—¿Sólo se ha quemado eso, la cafetera?

—Y los filtros del café. Y creo que también las servilletas. Ha sido un evento muy traumático para mí... no lo recuerdo bien.

Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Será mejor que vaya al café.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Seth,

—Sí —contestó él. Luego se volvió hacia Alice—. ¿Te importa quedarte aquí?

—No, claro. Y no te preocupes. Sé cuidar de mí misma —contestó ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

><p><strong>Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí va el capítulo de hoy de la historia de Jasper y Alice. Ya queda poco para que acabe la historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, y nos vemos a la proxima.<strong>

**Bye**


	9. ¡Soy inocente!

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**El último soltero**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9:¡Soy inocente! <strong>

ESTA vez lo has estropeado del todo —murmuró Alice mientras conducía por las tranquilas calles de St. Louis.

Había perdido su oportunidad con Jasper. Para siempre.

Ojalá pudiera pasar los meses siguientes en la cama, comiendo bombones. Pero en realidad se alegraba de habérselo dicho. Ella no era perfecta, pero aprendía de sus errores. Y estaba intentando cambiar.

Por eso se mudó a St. Louis. El juego había pagado la universidad y las deudas de sus padres, pero no era una forma de vida aceptable para ella. Al menos, no la que había soñado durante tanto tiempo.

Ella quería una casita con una verja blanca y un columpio en el jardín, niños, un trabajo que le gustase en algo que tuviera que ver con los negocios, que para eso había estudiado Dirección de Empresas. Y sobre todo, quería un marido que volviera a casa cada noche. Un padre para sus hijos, un amante que hiciera realidad todas sus fantasías. Un alma gemela.

Había querido eso desde siempre. Otros niños envidiaban su vida, siempre en la carretera, siempre yendo de una ciudad a otra. Pero Alice nunca había tenido un hogar.

Cuando dobló la esquina, los faros del coche iluminaron una casa de color salmón. La casa de Angela Cheney. No había ido allí conscientemente, pero...

Alice detuvo el coche y se bajó, intentando no hacer ruido. No había luces encendidas y la furgoneta no estaba aparcada delante, de modo que Angela debía estar trabajando.

Y eso le daba una oportunidad perfecta para investigar.

Aquello había ido demasiado lejos. Tenía que encontrar a Beauty y tenía que hacerlo de inmediato. Estaba harta del juego, harta de todo.

Aunque en su vida no todo habían sido penas.

Aprendió a hacerle el contacto a un coche en Estambul. En París visitó todos los museos de arte, en Madrid recibió su primer beso; de un chico guapísimo que se llamaba James Pero ella sólo podía pensar en Jasper Cullen. Siempre soñó que acabaría con él.

Y si Jasper no podía aceptarla como era, entonces quizá no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Quizá le iría mejor sin él. Aunque se le encogiera el corazón sólo de pensarlo.

Alice se agachó para meter el clip en la cerradura y, unos segundos después, estaba en la cocina de Angela Cheney. La casa estaba a oscuras, en silencio, el único sonido, el zumbido de la nevera.

Mirando por encima del hombro, se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al sótano.

* * *

><p>—Parece que esta noche habéis tenido emociones fuertes en el Café Crepúsculo.<p>

Jasper levantó la mirada. Era Peter Burke.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Lo oí en la radio del coche patrulla. Y me he llevado un disgusto. Ya sabes que no puedo vivir sin mis galletas de chocolate.

—Tu desayuno está a salvo, no te preocupes. Lo que se ha roto es la nueva cafetera. Un defecto en los cables.

—Parece que tendrás que llamar al seguro.

—Gracias por el consejo —sonrió Jasper, irónico.

Seth salía entonces de la cocina y, al ver al policía, levantó las manos.

—¡Soy inocente! Yo no he hecho nada.

—Tranquilo. No he venido a detenerte —dijo Burke.

—Ah. Perdón. Es una reflejo automático entre los Swan.

—¿Por qué no vas a la oficina y describes por escrito exactamente qué ha pasado? —sugirió Jasper—. Nos hará falta para el informe del seguro.

—Muy bien —asintió Seth—. Sé cómo voy a empezar: Era la mejor cafetera, era la peor cafetera... como Dickens.

Jasper esperó hasta que el camarero desapareció en la oficina.

—Tengo la impresión de que éste no ha sido un accidente fortuito.

—¿Quién podría tener interés en hacerle daño al Café Crepúsculo?

—Al principio pensé en Seth. Pero no, no puede ser. Aunque tiene sus... idiosincrasias, no es una persona violenta —suspiró Jasper. Aunque su hermano Edward no opinaba lo mismo tras el episodio de la sierra mecánica.

—¿Entonces quién?

—Angela Cheney.

Burke asintió con la cabeza.

—He estado echando un vistazo a su expediente.

—¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

—La verdad es que sí. Ha presentado cinco denuncias por acoso en el último año.

—¿Cinco?

—Eso es. Y todas contra mujeres solteras.

—¿Puedes darme algún nombre?

—Lo siento, eso es confidencial —contestó Burke—. Pero sentía curiosidad y me puse en contacto con tres de ellas. Al principio no querían hablar del asunto, pero poco a poco me contaron la historia. Una había conocido a Ben a través de una agencia, las otros dos a través de anuncios de contactos en el periódico.

Jasper lanzó un silbido.

—Parece que ese Ben no para.

—Se presenta como un soltero necesitado de amor —explicó Burke—. El problema es que Angela siempre lo pilla y luego se las arregla para que esas mujeres paguen por robarle al marido. Y me refiero a pagar literalmente.

Eso sonaba muy familiar.

—¿Extorsión?

Burke se encogió de hombros.

—Ninguna de ellas quiso usar esa palabra, pero yo creo que está claro cuál es el juego. Angela las intimida hasta que le dan el dinero que pide.

—¿Por qué no la detienes? Eso es ilegal.

—Desde luego, pero no tengo pruebas. Ninguna de las chicas ha presentado una denuncia. Francamente, creo que temen a Angela Cheney.

—No me extraña —suspiró Jasper—. ¿Y Alice? Ella podría darte una prueba. Angela ha secuestrado a su gata.

—Primero, respóndeme a un par de preguntas —dijo Burke, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Entraste en casa de Angela Cheney haciéndote pasar por vendedor de seguros? ¿Te quitaste los pantalones? ¿Qué tiene que ver Alice Brandon en todo esto?

Jasper abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. No pensaba involucrar a Alice ... aunque le hubiera destrozado la vida. Seguía perplejo por la revelación de que era una jugadora profesional.

Él odiaba los secretos y las mentiras... Aunque, en realidad, ella no le había mentido, pensó. Sencillamente, había omitido contarle ciertos detalles de su vida.

Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba empezando a buscar excusas. Eso era lo peor.

—Sigo esperando —dijo Burke.

—Me acojo a la primera enmienda.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Mira, no puedo hacer nada contra Angela Cheney sin pruebas. Es tu palabra contra la suya.

—¿Qué clase de pruebas necesitas?

—Una confesión por escrito no estaría mal.

—Ya, claro. Eso no lo tengo, pero podrías hablar con Erick Yorkie, en el depósito de cadáveres. Él sospecha que en la desaparición de Ben hay algo raro.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo sospecho que Ben por fin ha encontrado una mujer rica dispuesta a mantenerlo.

Burke sacó su cuaderno.

—¿Cómo se llama ese tipo?

—Erick Yorkie. Es rubio, ojos azules, piernas estupendas.

Su amigo levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo?

—Es travestí, pero sólo en horas de trabajo. No te emociones con ella... digo con él.

—Hablando de emociones... —empezó a decir Burke—-. Intenta que Alice no se meta en más líos.

—Lo intentaré —sonrió Jasper—. Oye, por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaste en enamorarte de Charlotte?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Es una simple pregunta.

—Pues no sé. La primera vez que vi a Charlotte...

—Yo estaba contigo. De hecho, yo os presenté.

—Sí, es verdad —sonrió Burke—. Creo que me enamoré de ella el día que vomitó en mi coche:

—¿En tu Maserati?

—Ese mismo. Habíamos cenado en un tailandés y la comida no le sentó bien.

—¿El Maserati negro con motor turbo? —insistió Jasper. Burke asintió.

—Entonces lo supe con certeza.

—¿Qué supiste?

—Que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Lo entiendes? Me preocupaba más Charlotte que mi coche.

—Pero a ti te encantaba ese Maserati.

—Pero Charlotte me gustaba más —dijo Burke, mirando el reloj—. Por cierto, me voy. Debería haber llegado a casa hace veinte minutos.

Jasper bajó el cierre y luego fue a la oficina.

—Ya he escrito siete páginas —le dijo Seth—. Y aún no he llegado a lo más emocionante.

—Venga, vámonos. Puedes terminar el informe mañana.

Cuando llegaron a casa, las luces estaban apagadas.

—Alice se habrá ido a la cama —dijo Seth, bostezando.

Jasper se sintió aliviado y decepcionado a la vez. Por un lado, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Por otro, estaba deseando volver a verla.

Pero daba igual. Hablarían al día siguiente, se dijo.

* * *

><p>Alice bajó de puntillas al oscuro sótano de los Cheney y buscó el interruptor con la mano. Una bombilla desnuda iluminó la húmeda y abarrotada habitación. Había montones de cajas por todas partes, viejos decorados de teatro, un maniquí y un antiguo espejo de camerino.<p>

Aparentemente, Ben se tomaba el asunto del teatro muy en serio...

Entonces oyó un maullido.

—¿Beauty? —la llamó, nerviosa.

Al correr en la dirección del ruido, tropezó con una silla desvencijada y cayó al suelo. Pero desde allí pudo ver una jaula medio tapada con alfombras. Dentro estaba su gata.

Sabrina abrió la puertecita y Beauty se echó en sus brazos.

—Cariño, ¿cómo estás? —murmuró, con lágrimas en los ojos, acariciando al animal—. ¿Te ha cuidado bien?

Había un platito de anchoas al lado de la jaula y un bol con agua limpia. Y Beauty llevaba un collar nuevo, con brillantitos. No parecía haber adelgazado, aunque sí un poco asustada.

—Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo, no te preocupes.

Beauty maulló, apoyando la cabecita en su cuello.

Mientras subía por la escalera, Alice tenía un nudo en la garganta. Llevaba tantos días escondiendo su miedo. Había perdido a Beauty y acababa de encontrarla. Pero seguramente había per dido a Jasper para siempre.

Cuando llegó arriba, empujó la puerta de la co cina... y se encontró con un hombre frente al fregadero. Alice lanzó un grito y el hombre hizo lo propio.

Ben Cheney se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ben iba descalzo y tenía unas manchas oscuras bajo los ojos. Quizá Angela le había pegado.

—Vivo aquí.

—¡Pero habías desaparecido!

—Volví anoche. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, me quedé sin dinero, así que no tenía otra al ternativa.

—¿Angela lo sabe?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Hemos hablado. O más bien, ella me ha montado una bronca —dijo, mirando por encima del hombro—. Alice, mi mujer podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Será mejor que te vayas.

—Tu mujer secuestró a mi gata —le informó ella—. Y me pidió un rescate.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento mucho. Pero la verdad es que Angela se encariñó con tu gata... y la ha tratado muy bien. ¿Has visto el collar tan bonito que lleva?

—Ah, estupendo. O sea, que no pensaba devolvérmela.

—Bueno, es que es un poco posesiva...

—Tu mujer es una amenaza para la sociedad. ¡Y tiene una habitación llena de armas!

Ben se puso tenso.

—Me parece que he oído la furgoneta. ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!

—Me llevo a Beauty conmigo.

—Muy bien, pero vete —dijo él, empujándola—. ¡Y no vuelvas nunca!

Unos segundos después, Alice se encontró en el jardín. Miró hacia la entrada para ver si veía la furgoneta negra. No. Falsa alarma.

Una vez a salvo en el coche, dejó a Beauty en el asiento delantero.

—Me dan ganas de ponerme a conducir y no parar nunca —murmuró—. Pero cuanto más lo pienso, más segura estoy de que Jasper Cullen es un idiota. Lo mínimo que podría haber hecho era dejar que le diera una explicación.

Beauty expresó su asentimiento permaneciendo en silencio.

—Muy bien, lo admito. He cometido unos cuantos errores en mi vida. Pero él tampoco es perfecto, ¿no? ¿Te he dicho que he encontrado su agenda? Sí, como lo oyes. Tiene una agenda llena de nombres. De mujer, claro. Hay más nombres que en la guía telefónica. ¿De verdad quiero casar me con un hombre así? Pero no sé... es tan buena persona. Y besa mejor que James. Quizá debería darle una oportunidad.

Beauty la miraba impresionada. O aburrida. Era difícil saberlo.

—Lo que tengo que hacer es obligarlo a que me escuche —suspiró Alice—. Ahora que Ben ha vuelto, Angela dejará de molestarnos. Y cuando Madame Esme vuelva de sus vacaciones, Jasper se irá a Cleveland. Te caerá bien, ya verás. Es muy guapo. Y muy divertido. Y muy caballeroso. ¿Sabes que cambió la rueda de mi coche el día que Angela te secuestró? No se en cuentran hombres así todos los días... ¡Espera un momento, tengo una idea! Abriré el sobre que me envió Madame Esme. Así sabré de una vez por todas si Jasper Cullen es el hombre de mi vida.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Jasper entró en la cocina y se encontró con la última persona a la que hubiera esperado ver.<p>

—¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Comprobando qué tal le va a mi hermano pequeño. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—¿Para qué?

—Pues no sé... por ejemplo para decirme que el Café Crepúsculo ha estado a punto de quedar reducido a cenizas.

—Estás exagerando. Sólo fue un cortocircuito. Además, ¿cómo te has enterado?

—Bella y yo tenemos un escáner de la policía en la habitación.

—No lo dirás en serio.

—Hemos decidido pasar la luna de miel en el escondite de los Swan, de modo que el escáner está ahí de forma permanente.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende algo tan absurdo? —suspiró Jasper.

—Bueno, háblame del incendio.

—No hay mucho que contar. Un cortocircuito, un poco de humo, daños mínimos. Los clientes no se darán ni cuenta.

—¿Puedes abrir el café?

—Claro. ¿Crees que estaría aquí tan tranquilo si hubiera ocurrido algo grave? —le espetó Jasper, enfadado.

—Bueno, no te pongas así. Chico, por la mañana estás de muy mal humor... lo siento por Alice. Por cierto, ¿ya habéis decidido la fecha de la boda? —preguntó su hermano.

Él lo miró, perplejo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la boda. Ya sabes, flores, vestido blanco y todo eso.

—¿Por qué crees que voy a casarme?

—Tía Esme te leyó los posos del café y me han dicho que han visto el coche de Alice Brandon aparcado delante de la casa. No tengo nada más que decir.

—Qué gracioso.

—Eres rápido, hermanito. No ha pasado una semana y ya estáis viviendo juntos.

—No es lo que piensas —suspiró Jasper.

—Ya, claro. Y ahora vas a decirme que no te has acostado con ella.

—No pienso decirte nada porque no es asunto tuyo.

Seth entró entonces en la cocina y, al ver a Edward, abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Mi hermana te ha dejado ya?

—De eso nada. Sólo he pasado por aquí para comprobar cómo iba todo.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Alice, Jasper? —preguntó Seth.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No la he visto desde ayer.

—Yo tampoco. No está en su dormitorio.

—¿Y qué hacías tú en su dormitorio?

—Tengo un regalo para ella —contestó Seth—. Es un vídeo de ejercicios para adelgazar. Quería darle una sorpresa.

Jasper se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Seguro que le encantará.

—No le encantará si no puedo dárselo. Se ha ido.

—No puede ser.

—Pues no está en ninguna parte. ¿Le has dicho alguna grosería?

—Claro que no —protestó Jasper.

Pero entonces pensó que quizá la había ofendido con su silencio. Naturalmente, le sorprendió su revelación. Y su orgullo se resintió un poco al saber que, siendo una jugadora profesional, había estado tomándole el pelo. Por no mencionar el hecho de que estaba en calzoncillos delante de ella.

—Seth, ¿viste a Alice anoche, cuando llegamos a casa?

—No. Como era tan tarde me fui a dormir.

Jasper empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

—Pero no puede ser...

¡Ya te he dicho que no está en su dormitorio! Era cierto. La cama estaba hecha, de modo que no había dormido allí.

Alice había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Que habrá pasado con Alice después de haber salido de la casa de los Cheney? Para más información no se pierdan el último capítulo de esta trilogía... <strong>

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**La verdad es que después viene el epílogo ;)**

**Hasta mañana**

**Bye**


	10. A cambio, sólo tienes q casarte conmigo

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**El último soltero**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: A cambio, sólo tienes que casarte conmigo.<strong>

MEDIA hora después, Jasper entraba como una tromba en la oficina de Peter Burke.

—Se ha ido.

Peter levantó la mirada.

—Iba a llamarte ahora mismo.

—Alice ha desaparecido —insistió Jasper—. Y creo que Angela Cheney tiene algo que ver. No se me ocurre otra explicación.

—Cálmate, hombre.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No me digas que me calme. Alice ha desaparecido. ¿Y si...?

—No ha desaparecido.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que no ha desaparecido. Alice está aquí. Fue detenida anoche —contestó Burke.

Jasper lo miró, incrédulo.

—¿Detenida?

—Posesión de material robado y allanamiento de morada. Dos cargos muy serios, por cierto.

Jasper se dejó caer en una silla.

—Tiene que ser un error. Alice nunca haría algo así.

¿O sí? Hasta el día anterior, no habría sospechado que era una jugadora profesional. ¿Qué otros secretos le había escondido?

Pero eso era una locura. Tenía que haber una explicación.

—Angela Cheney está detrás de esto, ¿verdad?

—La señora Cheney denunció el incidente a las 23:47 y Alice ha admitido que entró en la casa. Y tenía con ella el objeto robado.

—¿Qué objeto?

—Una gata.

—¿Beauty? Menos mal. Pero es de Alice. Fue Angela quien la secuestró.

—La gata no es el problema. El problema es la pulsera de diamantes que llevaba como collar.

Jasper se quedó boquiabierto.

—Déjame hablar con ella.

—No puedo, lo siento —dijo Burke.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella no quiere hablar contigo...

—¿Cómo que no quiere hablar conmigo? —lo interrumpió Jasper, furioso.

—Me ha dicho que no quiere hablar contigo, lo siento. Pero no te preocupes, tiene un abogado.

—No necesita un abogado. ¿No lo entiendes, Peter? Todo esto es una trampa. No puedes retener a Alice...

—Tiene una cita con el juez dentro de dos horas —lo interrumpió Burke—. Si quieres sacarla de aquí, te sugiero que traigas el talonario, Jasper. El juez pedirá una fianza.

—Pero no puede ser...

—Ella misma ha admitido que entró en casa de Angela Cheney y si Angela no retira la denuncia, no hay nada que hacer. Y no creo que lo haga, sinceramente.

Jasper apretó los puños.

—Yo creo que te equivocas, Peter.

* * *

><p>El detective Burke sacó a Alice de la celda y la llevó a una habitación.<p>

—Te doy cinco minutos. Pero me estoy saltan do las reglas permitiendo una visita.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Seth se levantó de un salto al verla y la miró de arriba abajo.

—¡Estás horrible!

—Muchas gracias —dijo Alice, irónica—. Pero será mejor que te sientes. Seth. Te veo un poco pálido.

Él aceptó el consejo y volvió a dejarse caer en la silla.

—Cuando me dijeron que estabas en la comi saría no me lo podía creer. ¿Por qué no nos llamaste anoche?

—Porque quería solucionar esto yo sola.

Los eventos de la noche anterior daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, como una pesadilla. El coche de policía, el agente leyéndole sus derechos, las preguntas.

—Jasper está muy enfadado —dijo Seth.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—Pero yo soy mucho más comprensivo. Mi ex novia está en un correccional, en Vandalia. Era la compañera de celda de mi madre. Así nos conocimos.

Alice parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Por eso rompiste con ella?

—No, es que me disparó. En fin, es una historia muy larga y no quiero perder el tiempo. Tenemos que hablar de algo mucho más importante.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Del dinero para la fianza. Yo conozco a un prestamista que hace servicios a los Swan desde siempre. Incluso nos cobra menos intereses.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, pero...

—Escúchame, Alice. A cambio, sólo tienes que casarte conmigo.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo?

—Podríamos tener un compromiso muy largo. Nos escribiríamos cartas y yo iría a la cárcel los días de visita.

—Seth, eres un cielo, pero eso no sería justo para ti.

—Estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de romance.

—No me refería a eso. Es que... yo no te quiero —dijo Alice.

—Pero podrías quererme, con el tiempo.

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué?

Alice sonrió.

—Porque ya estoy enamorada de otro.

—De, Cullen—suspiró Seth, con cara de pena.

—Me temo que sí.

—Ya me imaginé que pasaba algo cuando le vi en calzoncillos...

Él detective Burke asomó la cabeza entonces.

—Han pasado cinco minutos. Lo siento.

Seth la miró con sus ojos de cachorro.

—De todas formas, llamaré al de las fianzas.

Cuando se marchó, Burke se volvió hacia ella.

—Puede que no necesites dinero para la fianza.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Jasper estuvo aquí hace un rato. De hecho, casi me pega cuando le dije que no podía verte.

A pesar de la comprometida situación, Alice albergó una pequeña esperanza.

—¿De verdad?

—Ese chico está colgado por ti.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Jasper Cullen? ¿El que tiene fobia al matrimonio?

—Ese mismo.

Alice tragó saliva.

—He cambiado de opinión. Quiero verlo.

—Demasiado tarde. Se ha ido.

—¿Puedo llamar por teléfono? ¿O podría llamarlo usted por mí?

—Podría, pero no creo que esté en casa. Tengo la impresión de que ha ido a casa de Angela Cheney.

Ella se llevó una mano al corazón.

—¡Tiene que detenerlo! Angela le tenderá una trampa, como a mí...

—¿Te tendió una trampa?

—Es una larga historia. Pero tiene que ir a buscarlo...

—Jasper sabe cuidar de sí mismo, no te preocupes. Y no pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que me lo hayas contado todo —dijo Burke, dejándose caer en la silla—. ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?

* * *

><p>Angela Cheney abrió la puerta, sonriendo. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta morada, del mismo color que sus uñas.<p>

—Vaya, pero si es el señor Cullen.

—Buenos días, Angela. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Claro —contestó ella—. Pensé que no vendrías nunca.

—¿Me estabas esperando?

—Tenía la impresión de que pronto recibiría una visita tuya.

—He venido para hablar de Alice.

—Qué sorpresa.

—Quiero que retires la denuncia.

—Otra sorpresa —dijo Angela, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Noah arrugó el ceño. Algo en aquel gesto le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía qué.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Puedes ofrecerme algún incentivo?

Jasper sacó el talonario del bolsillo.

—Te ofrezco cinco mil razones para que hagas esa llamada.

Angela alargó la mano, pero él apartó el talonario.

—Antes tienes que ganártelo.

—¿Y qué debo hacer? —preguntó ella, pestañeando coquetamente.

Entonces Jasper descubrió algo. Algo increíble, absurdo... pero antes de nada debía sacar a Alice de aquel apuro.

—Llama al detective Burke, dile que cometiste un error y que quieres retirar la denuncia contra Alice Brandon.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Si vuelves a denunciarla después, la policía no te hará caso.

Ella dejó escapar una risita.

—Cuanto antes salga de mi vida esa tal Alice Brandon, mejor.

Jasper marcó el número, pero la operadora le dijo que el detective Burke no estaba en la comisaría.

—Póngame con alguien del mismo departamento, por favor.

Luego le pasó el teléfono a Angela, que hizo su papel a la perfección.

—Mi dinero, por favor.

Jasper sonrió.

—Espera un momento. Quiero que hagas una cosa más.

—¿Qué?

—Quítate los pantalones.

Ella lo miró, perpleja.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Puedes hacerlo aquí o en la comisaría. Tú eliges.

Angela eligió... salir corriendo por el pasillo y encerrarse en el cuarto de las armas.

Jasper fue tras ella y golpeó la puerta con el hombro. Una, dos, tres veces... hasta que por fin cedió bajo su peso. Una vez dentro, se lanzó a las piernas de Angela, que estaba intentando sacar una pistola de la estantería.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! —gritó ella, lanzando una patada.

Le dio en la nariz pero, a pesar del dolor, Jasper la sujetó cuando intentaba escapar.

—¡Que me sueltes!

—¿Iba a alguna parte, señora Cheney? —oyó entonces la voz de Peter Burke.

Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que Alice estaba con él.

Angela dio un paso atrás, señalando a Jasper con el dedo.

—Ese hombre entró en mi casa e intentó atacarme —dijo, con un tono de voz exageradamente agudo—. Yo soy una mujer casada y...

—¿Eso es cierto, Jasper? —preguntó Burke.

—Todo, excepto que sea una mujer casada. Angela no está casada con Ben. Es imposible.

Alice corrió a su lado.

—Jasper, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

—Me duele, pero estoy bien —contestó él, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo.

—Así que esta es la famosa Angela Cheney — murmuró Burke.

—No exactamente —dijo Jasper—. Peter, te presento a Benjamin Cheney.

Alice se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Angela es Ben?

—En realidad, Ben es Angela. Se inventó una esposa para sacar dinero.

Burke lanzó un silbido.

—Asombroso.

—Eso explica que Ben escapara sin dejar rastro.

—Y por eso lo encontré en la cocina anoche. Y esas manchas negras en su cara era el rímel — murmuró Alice.

—Lleva un año haciendo este numerito —siguió Jasper—. Salía con mujeres desesperadas y actuaba luego como si fuera la esposa engañada para que le dieran dinero.

—¿Desesperadas? —repitió Alice, con el ceño arrugado—. Yo no estoy desesperada.

—Todas tienen alguna historia —intervino Ben—. La de ella fue una tontería sobre un alma gemela que había encontrado en los posos del café o algo así.

—Debo advertirle que todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra. ¿Lo entiende? —dijo Burke.

—Claro que lo entiendo. No soy idiota. Desde luego, no tanto como estos dos. En la que se han metido por un maldito gato. Por eso le puse el brazalete de mi abuela como collar, para asegurar me de que conseguía el dinero de una forma u otra.

—Pues te ha salido mal —dijo Jasper.

Ben se quitó la peluca y la tiró al suelo, con rabia.

—Si me hubieras dado el dinero, esto se habría terminado hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y perderme la diversión?

—La verdad, tengo que darte las gracias — sonrió Burke—. Buen trabajo de detective. Yo habría perdido el tiempo buscando a Angela.

—Ben se hacía la víctima mientras su «esposa» hacía el trabajo sucio —dijo Alice, pensativa— . Pero sigo sin saber cómo lo has reconocido.

Jasper se quitó el pañuelo de la nariz. Afortunadamente, no estaba sangrando.

—Cuando me entrevisté con Erick Yorkie, se apartó el pelo de la cara exactamente como lo hizo «Angela» hace un momento. Son amigos, así que imaginé que Erick le habría enseñado a maquillarse. Si además añadimos la desaparición y la afición de Ben por el teatro...

—Sólo ha sido un golpe de suerte —dijo Ben, entre dientes.

Burke le puso las esposas.

—Todo eso me lo contará en la comisaría.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Alice acarició la cara de Jasper.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Un poco, pero se me pasaría con un beso.

—Te haría daño.

—No me importa —sonrió Jasper, tomándola por la cintura—. No puedo perderte, Alice. Te quiero demasiado.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte —dijo ella en voz baja—. Eres tú el que se marcha a Cleveland.

—Ya no. Voy a quedarme en St. Louis, contigo.

Se besaron, con cuidado para no hacerle daño en la nariz, y después Jasper se apartó.

—Ah, y en cuanto a los seis niños...

—¿No quieres tener seis niños?

—Quiero tener siete. Así habrá suficientes para formar un equipo de béisbol. A Alice le dio la risa.

—¿El dolor te hace delirar?

—No, lo que me hace delirar son tus besos, cariño. Perdí la cabeza el día que te conocí. Es la única explicación posible. Al principio me negaba a creerlo, pero ahora...

—¿Ahora qué?

—Ahora sé que eres la mujer perfecta para mí. Ella se puso seria.

—Sólo hay una forma de saber si es verdad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Alice abrió su bolso.

—Tu tía me envió un libro con este sobre. Y dentro está el nombre de mi alma gemela. Aún no lo he abierto...

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

—Claro.

Jasper tomó el sobre y lo rompió por la mitad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Puede que yo sea tu alma gemela y puede que no —dijo él, rompiendo el sobre en pedacitos.

—Y ahora no lo sabremos nunca. A menos que le preguntemos a Madame Esme—sonrió Alice.

—No te molestes. Yo ya lo sé. Estoy loco por ti.

—Pues tienes suerte. Porque yo también estay loca por ti. Pero no soy perfecta... hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

—Es posible, pero sé lo más importante —sonrió Jasper, apretándola contra su corazón.

—¿Qué?

Jasper tiró los papelitos al aire, que cayeron sobre ellos como confeti

—Alice Brandon puede que no seas la mujer perfecta, pero eres la mujer perfecta para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya terminamos con la historia. <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bye**


	11. Epílogo

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**El último soltero**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_Tres meses después_

Tenía eczema otra vez. Otro sarpullido que lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Jasper estaba poniéndose el esmoquin y se miró al espejo, con expresión angustiada.

—Esto es horrible.

—Desde luego que sí —suspiró Emmett, arreglán dose la corbata—. Estás a punto de convertirte en un hombre casado, hermanito. Deberías comprarte unos calzoncillos más elegantes.

Jasper miró el calzoncillo blanco, estampado con besitos rojos.

—Estos son mis favoritos... Alice los decoró para mí.

Edward miró a Emmett.

—No preguntes.

—Ya no tendrá tiempo para decorarte los calzoncillos —dijo Emmett, mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta—. Le he pedido a Alice que sea la gerente del Café Crepúsculo. Yo necesito tiempo para estar con mi mujer.

—Gracias, Emmett. Es el mejor regalo de boda que podrías hacernos.

—De nada.

Jasper se volvió hacia el espejo, suspirando.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo ir de luna de miel con esta pinta. ¡Con lo que me ha costado convencer a Alice para que nos casáramos en tres meses! Si sospecha que en mi inconsciente hay alguna duda me hará esperar.

—Ponte calamina —sugirió Edward.

—Me niego a casarme con todo el cuerpo pintado de rosa.

Seth apareció en ese momento, con un esmoquin y una sonrisa en los labios. Pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver a Jasper.

—¡Qué horror! Espero que no sea contagioso —exclamó, mirándolo con expresión horrorizada.

—Gracias, hombre.

—Alice está guapísima. ¿Os he dicho que voy a ser el padrino?

—Como unas cincuenta veces—suspiró Emmett—. No me puedo creer que sus padres no vengan a la boda.

—Están en Transilvania, en Eslovenia o algo parecido. No han podido dejar la feria. Los veremos durante la luna de miel —dijo Jasper.

—Tres semanas en Estambul. Qué emocionante —sonrió Edward.

—Fue idea de Alice. Quiere enseñarme sus lugares favoritos...

—¿Estamos hablando de sexo? —preguntó Seth.

—No —contestaron los tres a la vez. Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Es que necesito consejo.

—¿No leíste el libro que te presté? —preguntó Edward.

—No, sólo miré las fotos. Pero es que acabo de ver a una rubia en la iglesia...

—Preséntate, invítala a una copa durante el banquete...

—Si quieres un buen consejo, primero hazte amigo suyo —dijo Emmett.

—Estáis locos —rió Jasper—. Lo único que tiene que hacer es pedirle a tía Esme que le lea los posos del café. Así sabrá si es o no la mujer de su vida...

—Es una bomba —suspiró Seth—. Se parece a Marilyn Monroe.

—Espera un momento. Describe a esa rubia.

—Alta, muy grande, hombros anchos, vestido rojo...

—Seth, no quiero desilusionarte, pero me parece que ésa no es la mujer de tu vida —lo interrumpió Jasper.

—Ya me has quitado a Alice, así que la rubia es mía. ¡No puedes quedarte con todas!

—La rubia no es una mujer, es un hombre.

—¿Qué?

Esme apareció en ese momento, haciendo sonar sus pulseras.

— ¡Qué guapos estáis todos!

—Tú también —sonrió Jasper, inclinándose para darle un abrazo—. Tía Esme, ¿te importaría rascarme la espalda?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Una reacción alérgica —suspiró él.

—No me extraña —murmuró su tía, observando la camisa—. Le han puesto almidón y el almidón te ha dado alergia desde siempre.

—¿En serio?

—Quítate esa camisa, Jasper Cullen. Puedes llevar la que traías puesta. Al fin y al cabo, también es blanca. Nadie se dará cuenta.

—¿Cómo que es un hombre? —preguntó Seth.

—Yo cometí el mismo error, no te preocupes —suspiró Jasper, mientras se ponía la otra camisa—. Erick Yorkie es un travestí... o, más bien, se viste de mujer de vez en cuando. Es un tipo estupendo. Gracias a él, Ben Cheney pasará mucho tiempo en la cárcel.

—¿Sigues queriendo ligar con la rubia? —rió Edward.

—No te preocupes —intervino Esme, tomando a Seth por la cintura—. En cuanto termine la boda, te haré una taza de mi café jamaicano especial.

Los tres Cullen se miraron unos a otros, muertos de risa.

Antes de salir, Madame Esme miró a sus sobrinos.

—Ah, se me olvidaba. En Nueva Orleans he aprendido un nuevo uso para los posos del café.

—¿Y qué vas a predecir ahora, tormentas? — rió Jasper.

—No, —sonrió ella—. El número de hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí va, este es el fin de la trilogía. Espero que les haya encantado seguir las locuras de los Hermanos Cullen, con la genial Esme y el especial Seth. Agradezco a todas las que han comentado en todos los fics, y también a quienes apoyaron esta empresa.<strong>

**Gracias a todas por leer, y espero que me acompañen en mi próxima aventura de adapatación que comenzará el 05 de febrero.**

**Gracias otra vez.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Bye**


	12. Nota!

**Queridas lectoras!  
><strong>

**Volví! acabo de postear una nueva adaptación, espero que vayan a echarle una mirada, y que me diga que les parece. **

**Aquí les dejo la reseña.**

**Trato Millonario**

**El empresario Emmett McCarty había accedido a hacerse pasar por su primo en una cita a ciegas. Desde el momento en que vio a Rosalie Swan hasta el momento en el que debería haberle dicho adiós, Emmett estuvo cautivado por aquella mujer y no pudo evitar invitarla a compartir su cama. Después del apasionado encuentro, Emmett confesó su verdadera identidad y trató de convencerla de que lo que había entre ellos era real a pesar del engaño inicial, pero Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ahora lo consideraba un enemigo...**


End file.
